She Will Be Mine
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: Damon attempts to seduce Elena, who is currently dating Matt, will she fall into temptation or fall in love? *Delena*
1. Territory

Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

Matt's arm snakes around my neck, he's been doing that a lot lately getting overly protective. I've been with him for years now but since we came back to school he's been acting differently, probably because of the amount of attention other boys were giving me over the summer.

"Come to my house tonight, my parents won't be back until later on" there it was again, Matt had been constantly attempting to persuade me to come back to his house for 'alone time' for months now, I never would and I could tell he was getting fed up with my excuses.

"I can't, it's Bonnie's birthday, me and Meredith are taking her shopping then to the cinema" this time my excuse was a bit more reasonable than my usual ones, 'I cant, I have to study', 'I cant, I'm visiting relatives" or my favourite one 'I can't, I'm on my period' that one always made him squirm uncomfortably and change the subject. I'm not ready to take that step further with him, I'm not sure I even love him more than a friend yet.

"Can't you go some other day?" Matt said stubbornly, as he glanced around their lunch table to check if any boys were looking in my direction so he could glare at them.

"It's Bonnie's birthday _today_" I emphasised, so he might stop pestering me for a minute.

"Come over after the cinema then" he just can't take a hint can he?

"Aunt Judith wants me back after the film"

"Fine, maybe tomorrow then" he sounded hopeful…

"I love it!" Bonnie exclaimed she'd been trying on dresses for an hour now and finally found the right one, a purple knee length dress. Meredith smiled at her; it had only taken her five minutes to find a dress, a light blue summer dress "Its beautiful is that the one you want?"

"Yep, it fits perfectly", Bonnie said looking in the mirror tugging her dress up, so she didn't reveal too much.

Elena came out of the fitting room in a strapless black dress that ended above the knee, the black drew attention to her golden hair and made her eyes shine brighter.

Bonnie had forced them both to get a dress, they tried telling her that they're just going to the cinema but Bonnie had said, "It's my birthday, you have to dress up, it's a special occasion" so they surrendered.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to walk in these" Elena said indicating the six inch black heels she had on.

"Then your going to have to crawl, because you promised you'd wear them" Bonnie pouted before bursting into fits of laughter as Elena attempted to walk, holding the wall for support.

After they paid for the dresses they stumbled their way across the street to the cinema,

"What are we going to see?" Elena asked as Meredith, always prepared, pulled three tickets out of her bag, giving them one each.

"A romance, I should have guessed" Elena sighed.

"Your going to love it, I seen the trailer it looks _so _romantic" Bonnie drawled out her words.

Elena dragged herself inside, feeling overdressed as people around them were wearing jeans and t-shirts. A few boys wolf-whistled at them, and Elena thanked God that Matt wasn't here because he would just be dramatically protective.

They went inside, the cinema room was empty, everyone else had been smart enough to avoid this film, Elena thought.

Elena fell into her seat, her feet already throbbing, "Popcorn! We forgot popcorn" Bonnie's face drawn in terror like she forgot something life threateningly serious.

"Fine, I'll come with you" Meredith sighed pulling herself up with help from the seat in front of her.

"I'll stay here, I'm not that hungry and I'm pretty sure I can't get back up."

"Ok," Bonnie called behind here shoulder as she pulled Meredith along.

Damon was, as he always was, thirsty. It was a Friday night and he needed to find someone delicious, he walked around the small town of Fells Church, he seen a few potential girls but none that made his teeth sharpen with temptation.

He went into the cinema, not bothering to pay for a ticket, he walked into a romance film, and if he was going to find someone to drink from he needed to find somewhere where he could go unnoticed. He sat at the back; the cinema was empty apart from one person he spotted near the front, the cinema was dark, as the film had started but he could see clearly with his vampire senses.

It was his lucky day, a girl with golden blonde there sat there alone he could smell her blood, it smelled unbelievably tempting, he could only see the back of her head, but it caused him to have a brief flashback of a girl he once knew…

"I love you" the man in the film said to the woman, causing Damon to laugh, he couldn't help himself; human emotion was extremely amusing to him.

The girl with the golden blonde hair turned around in her chair, a bit shocked as she thought that she was alone, unable to him because he was wearing all black clothes.

When he saw her face his laughter broke off, and the brief flashback that he had before was magnified. His breathing haltered, as he took in those flawless features, he knew it wasn't Katherine, she was dead, he knew that only too well. The first thought that flashed through his calculating mind was; _she will be mine._

He stood unable to stay so far away from her, as he came closer, she finally saw him, her eyes widened slightly, she knew most of the people that lived in Fells Church, but she never met him before; he looked unreal, like a fantasy.

"Mind if I sit here?" he said his eyes gleaming even in the darkness, he read her thoughts to find out what she would say before she said it, her friends were with her he found out in a millisecond, disappointed.

Elena didn't know what to say, but she felt this urge that was telling her to say yes, and decided not to fight it, because he looked harmless. "Go for it"

Damon sat down a smirk tugging at his lips, "Are you hear alone?"

"No, my friends are here" Elena was feeling surprised at herself now, she allowed a complete stranger to sit beside her when she already had a boyfriend, and now that he was closer to her, he didn't seem as harmless.

"You should ditch them and come back to my place" Damon said his voice low as he whispered in her ear, Elena listened to the beautiful flow of his words, that made her eyes feel heavier, then when she realised what he said she pulled herself back together, turning her body so she was further away from him.

"No, thanks" Damon's body drew back, shocked that she refused _him_, _Damon Salvatore._

"Why?" Damon was slightly outraged; he never had someone reject him when he compelled them, but at the same time was intrigued by her will power.

"I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't I'm not like that" Elena waited impatiently for Bonnie and Meredith to return, the stranger definitely didn't seem so harmless anymore.

Damon could sense the girl's friends were coming back, "I understand" Damon controlled his expression, "Next time though, maybe you'll think differently" Before Elena could register his words he was standing up and heading for the exit.

"You look beautiful by the way" his words flowed back to her as he winked and vanished through the door, Elena knew she should have felt scared, but all she could feel was anticipation, she had a feeling she would see him again, soon….


	2. Lust

Chapter 2

Damon was feeling even thirstier than he was when he went into the cinema, the sky was growing dark now, and he needed to feed.

The girl who rejected him made his thirst more intense, her rejection made him want her even more; he wasn't going to give up until she was his.

He walked down a dark alley, a girl was walking through he stalked over to her like a predator preparing to pounce.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself at night, you never know what might be lurking in the shadows" Damon steeped in front of her with a smirk on his lips.

The girls brown hair swung forward as she stopped quickly so she wouldn't fall into him, she smiled at him not believing her luck at meeting a man who looked like he should be a model.

"Thanks for the advice" she said, looking him up and down.

"You're not scared of me," Damon voice was entrancing as the girl's eyes followed his.

"I'm not scared of you" the girl repeated drowsily, compelled.

"Good, then this won't hurt a bit" Damon tilted her head and sunk his fangs into her neck, he felt himself getting stronger as he gained life essence but it wasn't as satisfying as usual, this wasn't the neck he wanted to drink from. He wanted the girl with the lapis lazuli eye's blood, he wanted to be drinking her sweet smelling temptation of blood but for now he had to settle for second best, which was the girl in his hands that was nearly drained now.

He drew back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the girl's body was limp in his arms, he checked her breathing, it was faint but at least he left her with one, Damon thought thinking he had done her a favour.

He laid her down against the wall, feeling guilty for a second before turning his emotions off, he couldn't take her to the Boarding House, Stefan was fed up with having to take Damon's 'friends' home.

She would regain consciousness soon, Damon thought as he walked away, not that he cared…

Elena tried to get her breathing back to normal before her friends came back, she didn't want to ruin their night by telling them a stranger had tried to get her to come home with him.

She tried to reassure herself that she might never see him again, because it took a lot of effort to say no to him, she was angry at herself that she had forgot about Matt when she was staring into the man's deep eyes.

She was quiet for the rest of the film, while Bonnie cried over the sad ending all Elena could her was laughter playing over in her head, the contagious laughter that had grabbed her attention, _his_ laughter.

When she got home, she collapsed onto her bed, kicking off her shoes and grabbing her diary, her pen hovered over the paper unsure of how to describe her feelings or the irresistible looks of a certain someone.

She just couldn't, she felt like writing about him would be like cheating on Matt, so instead she just wrote,

_Never go see romance films again_

She closed and hid it, replacing her dress with a nightgown, she slipped into bed shutting her eyes and letting the darkness take over her.

The next three girls Damon drunk from had blond hair, but none had the exact shade he carved for.

He sent out a blast of Power probing minds until he found the one he had earlier familiarised himself with. He climbed a tree that overlooked her bedroom window, he could easily compel her to open the window and invite him in while she slept but instead he watched her.

She looked peaceful in her sleep, her face was relaxed, and her breathing was slow and deep compared to what it had been at the cinema. The animal inside Damon wanted to bite into her pale neck that was exposed by her low cut nightgown, but Damon didn't want to take her by force, he liked a challenge.

He watched her until the early hours of the morning too intrigued to take his eyes off her. Finally he left to plan his scheme to make her his, it was only a matter of time…

Elena shoved her diary into her over-the-shoulder bag, checking her reflection in the mirror; she was wearing tight jeans with a dark blue fitted top, adjusting her hair she left the house.

She walked towards the cemetery, it offered her what she needed, comfort. She couldn't understand herself, she thought she loved Matt, sure she had her doubts but she thought that was because he was more like a friend to her.

When she reached the cemetery she sat down opposite her parent's gravestones, pulling out her diary, she waited for the words to flow from her but nothing came.

"Writer's block?" her head whipped around, to see black designer jeans, she looked up to see _him, how did she not hear him, again and why was he here?_

He looked different in the sunlight, his feature were clear, more defined. "Uh, sort of" she said closing her diary; she definitely wouldn't be able to write now.

"Need some inspiration?" his eyes shined, she didn't know whether he was flirting or being serious.

"I'll survive" she said getting to her feet.

"Damon Salvatore" he said extending his hand,

"Elena Gilbert" she said placing her hand in his, a feeling of attraction flowing through her. Instead of shaking her hand he brought it up to his lips, and kissed it lightly, taking her breath away.

"Elena" he repeated, thankful for finally getting to know her name, "It's nice to meet you"

"We met before" Elena said feeling heart racing.

"Not properly, and saying as you're not writing anymore, why don't we get to know each other a little better."

She could feel herself moving closer to him, unable to respond. He slowly placed his hand on her arm, pulling her into him, his lips only inches away, a smile forming on them. Then her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling her out of her trance, she looked around her, confused.

She was about to kiss Damon when she already had a boyfriend, she hated herself for it. Damon wasn't impressed, he wanted to rip the phone from her pocket and kill whoever had interrupted them. Elena grabbed her phone looking for a distraction to lust she felt towards Damon.

It was a text message from Matt, _Caroline's having a party tonight 8o'clock. See you there x_

Damon glared down at the phone, another scheme forming in his head…

**Thanks for reading! Please Review **

**JGE x**


	3. Admitting Defeat

Chapter 3

Elena snatched her bag up from the ground,

"Your not leaving already, are you?" Damon said using all the power he had with his eyes to make her stay.

Elena paused for a moment, regretting looking into his eyes, her legs felt like jelly as she looked into the depths of his eyes.

"I…, my aunt will be looking for me" Elena stuttered trying to think of anything besides the attraction she was feeling towards him, she tried to think of Matt, but lost that train of thought by the closeness of Damon's body.

She closed her eyes, taking a step back, when she opened them she looked down, she needed to get away from him and his hypnotising stare.

"Bye" Elena said pacing away.

His next words left her thinking about him for the rest of the day, "I'll see you later"

…

Elena sat in Matt's battered Ford, she was reluctant to go to Caroline's party, they use to be best friends but now they barely talked. She knew the only reason she was invited was because Caroline was still friends with Matt.

The car made a rattling sound as it moved slowly, pulling into Caroline's street. The music could be heard from all the way down the street, the beat pumping through the house. People were stumbling around, already drunk, in the garden.

Matt stopped the car, they hadn't talked at all since he picked her up, Elena was feeling guilty for almost kissing Damon, and she had a feeling Matt was angry that she didn't change her mind and go back to his house after the cinema yesterday.

They made their way up to the house, Caroline was already at the door, waiting to invite them in, "Matt, Elena, great you came!" she said genuinely, though she was a little tipsy.

"

Hi Caroline," they said in unison, both confused as to why she was acting so nicely.

"Matt, could you go get another drink for me, this one's running low" Caroline asked, holding up a plastic cup that was still half full.

"Sure" Matt nodded making his way into the kitchen.

"Good, he's gone, you have to come with me, Elena," Caroline said grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the living room.

"Where are we going?" Elena thought it must be the drink making her seem so friendly.

"You have to meet my date!" Caroline said with a sly smile, Elena knew why she wanted her to see however her date was, to try to make her jealous. Elena wasn't the jealous type though, she thought to herself as she walked into the crowded living room.

Caroline pulled her to a stop, "Elena, this is Damon"

Elena looked up; Damon was standing right in front of her, his black shirt unbuttoned at the top, a sinister smile on his lips, and his arm around Caroline's waist.

Elena had been wrong in her judgement before, she was the jealous type, when it came to Damon anyway. She tried not to be but it didn't look right, seeing his arm around Caroline when something deep inside her was screaming "it should be me".

As if he could sense her thoughts, he removed his arm, suddenly needing two arms to hold his drink.

"Damon" Elena breathed

"Yes, Damon Salvatore" Caroline said thinking Elena was asking if she said his name correctly.

"It's nice to meet you" Damon said, a smile brightened his face for a second before his expression went back to its usual sarcasm.

The doorbell rang, causing Caroline to step forward, "Back in a second" she said touching Damon's arm affectionately as she passed.

Elena gripped Damon's hand, feeling a electricity pass through her own as she did, she pulled him out into the hall and down to Caroline's parents bedroom which she knew from previous parties was off limits, so it would be empty.

Damon let her pull him along, "I love it when you're feisty" he laughed as she locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer when she asked me here"

"How do you know Caroline?"

Damon had found Caroline's house after he seen Elena's text, easily, just as easy as it was to compel her to ask him to her party but he shrugged, it was a bit too early to tell her that.

"Do you even live around here?"

"Yes, in the Boarding House, at the edge of town which you're welcome to come to if you get lonely in the middle of the night" Damon said advancing towards her.

She put a hand up to stop him getting any closer into her personal space, "I told you, I have a boyfriend"

"I won't tell if you won't" Damon's arm was now around her waist, pulling her into him.

Elena forgot how to breathe for a few seconds, her heartbeat accelerating, this was what she was jealous of when he had put his arm around Caroline, and now she couldn't deny it, she knew she had a right to be jealous; he was too perfect, it would have been impossible not to be jealous.

"Does your boyfriend make you feel like this" he whispered, Elena thought he sounded arrogant assuming how she felt like that.

His words brought her back to reality, she did have a boyfriend, who she needed to be faithful too… but it was hard to not want to kiss Damon's perfect lips when they were so close. She didn't have the energy to fight against her feelings, her head tilted up, as she looked into his eyes, knowing there was no going back now.

Damon's lips grew closer; his arrogance had left his expression, all sarcasm faded, as his lips touch Elena's. He didn't usually kiss girls, he usually just drank their blood but she made him, for once, actually feel emotion.

Her lips were sweet as he kissed her, listening to her heartbeat speed faster than it already was. He wasn't even using his Powers and yet she was still kissing him, and it felt… natural, like they were made for each other as his arms fit around here comfortable and there lips locked securely, passionately.

"Elena?" it was Matt's voice, calling from outside the room, he must have went looking for her.

Elena jumped back, her lips left Damon's reluctantly but her body stayed in place, locked in Damon's arms. "What have I done?" Elena asked herself hopelessly.

"I can show you what we just done again, if you want" Damon asked his arrogance returned.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have… I should have just…"

"Don't apologize" Damon said, placing light kisses on her neck.

"I have to go, Matt's going to check in here if he doesn't find me" Elena said still panicked.

"Sure, but whenever you get bored with Marc, come find me" he looked at her now, his voice was serious but his eye's were amused.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone" she was pleading now.

"Your wish, my command" it wasn't quite the same as a promise but she knew it was probably the closest she would get to one.

His arms released her, but he never backed away.

"Thanks" she muttered, grateful he wasn't planning on telling everyone that they kissed, not yet anyway, she turned, heading for the door.

"_Anytime_" she turned to catch a glimpse of one of his breathtaking smiles.

She walked out into the halls her breath returning to normal, Matt came down the hall and handed her a drink, and she felt a wave of guilt seeing him just after she had been unfaithful. "Thanks"

"Where'd you go? I've been looking everywhere"

"There was a line for the bathroom so I used Caroline's parents one, she said pointing to their en suite bedroom.

"Ok, let's go find Bonnie and Meredith"

Elena reached down to her side, her fingers grasping thin air, she left her bag in the bedroom in her haste to get out, "Yeah, ok but I just have to get my bag I must have left it in the bathroom in Caroline's parents room" she opened the door slightly, knowing that Damon would still be in there and she didn't want Matt to see him.

She closed the door a bit behind her only leaving a slight gap, she spotted her bag lying on the floor beside the bed, but Damon was no where to be seen. Curiosity got the better of her, as she went into the en suite bathroom to see where he had went, but it was empty too.

She checked the windows but they were locked. There was no other way he could have got out without using the door, but she would have seen him if he did…


	4. Dangerous Games

Chapter 4

Elena's POV

_Dear Diary _

_Why can't life be easy? Caroline and all her minions have been calling me a slut for years, and tonight I lived up to the reputation they made for me. Ok, so all I did was kiss Damon but I shouldn't have no matter how amazing it was, but it was amazing, I never felt that way with any boy before, he's different. _

_I felt guilty all the rest of the night, even after Matt drove me home, but for some reason I can't understand why I don't feel ashamed. Maybe it's because it felt so right kissing him, anyway I'm just going to have to be stronger and try to resist temptation otherwise know as Damon Salvatore. _

I closed my diary as the curtain fluttered forward, I walked over to it and closed it; the night air was calm. I sat at the window seat and gazed up at the stars getting lost in thoughts about eyes as dark as the sky.

That's when a seen a branch of the tree outside the window move, making the leaves shake silently. I wiped the window with my sleeve to clear the fog off it, I squinted my eyes to see a dark figure in the tree.

I tried to make out the outline; it was definitely a person because no animal could be that size. I froze, unable to move away from the seat, there was someone sitting on the branch looking into my room!

Suddenly I snapped out of shock, _no one_ would spy on me, without getting yelled at anyway. I pushed the window open sitting up on my knees to look out;

"Who's there?" my voice was firm, even though inside I was a nervous wreck. The branch moved again slightly as the dark figure stood to its feet, how did the branch not break under the pressure of a human walking on it? The figure advanced closer to the window, moving lightly on its feet.

The figure's features became clearer as it came closer to the light that was coming from my room. Damon Salvatore walked out of the shadows of the trees; he was standing on the thinnest part of the branch, balancing perfectly.

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore" he imitated in a faultless English accent.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself, come in before you fall down" I was angry at him for spying but that branch didn't look like it was made for walking on.

"If you insist" Damon's lips smirked upwards at my invitation, I stood back so he could step onto the window sill and climb in.

"Now that you're now not at risk of dying, unless I kill you for spying, what were you doing out there?" I tried to keep my voice hushed so Aunt Judith wouldn't come in and wonder why a boy, who wasn't even Matt, was doing in my room at night.

"I had to talk to you" Damon shrugged looking around my room.

"We have a front door, you know" I said sitting back down at the window seat as he walked over to look at the pictures I had stuck to my wall.

"Front doors are so outdated" he was looking at the things I had on my dresser, then opening my drawers. I walked over to him quickly to close the drawer; he had already taken out a black bra and was swinging it around his finger, amused.

I snatched it off him, with the best glare I had, "Do you mind?"

"Nope" he flashed a brilliant smile at me, making me forget for a second what we were talking about.

I dragged my eyes away from his overpowering ones, so I could ask him "What did you need to talk about?"

"Me" Damon said walking back to the window to sit down.

"We need to talk about you?" this was getting confusing, he climbed a tree, the size of a two storey house to talk about himself?

"Yes, about what I am" he sound serious but his smile was sarcastic as he patted the space beside him for me to sit down. I sat down hesitantly, anytime we ever got too close I would feel myself fighting a losing battle against temptation.

"Ok, what are you then?" I sighed and waited for a sarcastic reply.

"I'm…" he paused for a second to look into my eyes, "I'm strong"

"And arrogant" I added, rolling my eyes.

"No, I wasn't finished; I'm really strong, _inhumanly_ strong" he emphasised, I bit my lip to keep from laughing, how could he say that and keep a straight face?

"I'm fast too, faster than human's running marathons, way faster than them" Damon's eyes searched my face.

I laughed, "So, your Chuck Norris then?" his usual sarcasm was rubbing off on me,

"No, because Chuck Norris isn't bloodthirsty"

Maybe I had been right earlier when I called him crazy, "Bloodthirsty? Do you mean you're a murderer?" I still didn't back away from him, because he had to be joking, there was no way what he was saying was true.

"Some people might say that, but to me it means that I really am thirsty for blood" Damon lips twitched upwards, at the same time revealing his sheet white teeth, his canine's looked sharper than the last time he had smiled but it was probably just because I'm still tipsy from the party.

"I don't understand" I really couldn't, he hadn't been making any sense since he came here.

"I'm not good at this; usually I can just show people and explain after"

"Explain what?" my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Explain that I'm a vampire" his wasn't smiling now, just waiting calmly for my reply, while I searched my brain for some sort of response.

What was I suppose to say 'You should see someone about that?' or 'Halloween is still months away"

But instead of saying any of that I played along, to humour him "Do you sleep upside down or in a coffin"

"I don't need to sleep, but I can, I wouldn't mind sleeping in your bed though" he smirked, his lips going up into a crooked smile.

"Why can you walk around in the daylight?" this was making my already tipsiness get even more bemused.

He brought up his hand so I could see it, on one finger he wore a silver ring, that look expensive, "This ring, it can protect me from burning"

"Do you drink blood?" I could feel a laughing fit coming on as I looked at him, he was a good actor, and his reply came out instinctively.

"Yes, human blood" his eyes overtook my vision, and I started believing he was telling the truth, there was a voice in the back of my mind telling me to listen to him, but I ignored it and asked my last question, forgetting that I had a boyfriend for a second, I blurted out playfully, flirtatiously "Prove it, bite me".

**Hope yours like it! Please review JGE xx**

**A/N: Elena still thinks Damon is joking about being a vampire but she'll find out in the next one that he really is… **


	5. Unmasked

Chapter 5

Damon didn't need to be told twice, he had wanted to bite her since he first saw her in the darkened cinema room.

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her neck to the perfect angle; he placed a light kiss on her neck. His canines extended, he couldn't control them when he was so close to blood. The point of his teeth pierced Elena's neck, causing blood to flow down her pale neck.

He drank her blood slowly, savouring every moment. Elena felt overwhelmed, feeling every one of his emotions equally, happiness, satisfaction and lust. She couldn't help but feel them all too, but realisation crashed down on her, he hadn't been kidding when he said he was a vampire.

She thought at the most he would give her a love bite, not actually bite her, but even though she knew now that he was a vampire she still allowed him to drink from her, without being compelled.

All thoughts of Matt vanished as Damon's arms enveloped her; all she could think about was how natural it felt to be with him. When Damon finally sat back, freeing her neck, he looked shocked, he was expecting her to hit him, or at least back away from him in fear but she looked relaxed.

"I know you're boyfriend definitely can't make you feel like that" a smirked played on his lips, causing her to smile back in spite of herself.

Damon stood up, offering her his hand, he pulled her to her feet helping her over to her bed because she was weak from losing blood, but somehow she didn't feel weak, more like she was drunk, not in full control of her body.

When Elena was in bed, Damon turned to leave, "Wait"

He turned back, his eyebrows rising, most people he took blood from were usually glad to see him leave, but he knew Elena wasn't like most people.

"Can you stay for a while?" Elena just found out that vampires were not mythical creatures; she wanted to know more about him.

Damon sat down on her bed, his arm armed around her shoulder, "I can stay all night if you want me to" he winked, making the butterflies in her stomach multiply.

"I just want to know more about you" Elena said quickly, so he didn't get the wrong idea, again.

They spent all night talking; Elena found out that how Damon was turned into a vampire, and about his family. She also learned about a girl named Katherine, who Damon once thought he loved. For once Damon let his guard down, because he trusted Elena, he wasn't sarcastic or seducing he was kind and gentle as he poured his heart out to her. Elena fell asleep in his arms, and as Damon jumped out of her window after watching her sleep for a while, he put back up his guard, which he hid behind in front of everyone, with one exception…

…

Elena was tired when the morning light filled her bedroom, she found herself in an empty bed and for a second lead herself to believe that last night was a dream, until she felt the two small holes on her neck. She smiled to herself at the thought of last night, she had misjudged Damon when she first met him, she knew now he was more than just breathtakingly gorgeous, dangerous and seductive, he had a whole other side to him, one that could be kind and gentle. Though as she was getting ready to met Matt, her guilt once again returned to her, it wasn't able to make her regret the night she spent with Damon but it was able to dampen her spirits drastically. She woke up happy, but by the time Matt pulled up in front of her house, in his ancient Ford, she was feeling depressed.

"Hey" Elena said, stepping into his car.

"Good morning" Matt smiled, leaning in to kiss her, his lips forced down on hers, but she felt nothing, Damon's words flashed through her mind, _does your boyfriend make you feel like this?, _if she was being honest, no Matt didn't make her feel like Damon did. Elena felt guilty but she couldn't break up with Matt, it would break his heart, she couldn't ever be with Damon even if she was single, he was a vampire, she knew she meant nothing more to him than blood.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, Matt had phoned this morning and had told her he would pick her up at 10am, and that she should bring a coat but he didn't say where he was taking her. Elena was exhausted from staying up all night talking to Damon; she only had 2 hours of sleep.

"That's a surprise"…

**Sorry for cliff hanger :) I'll update soon, please review x **


	6. Save Our Souls

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll update soon x**

Chapter 6

Elena looked out the window at the dull grey sky looming over the high rocky hills, a feeling of anxiousness setting in the pit of her stomach, "Please don't tell me we're climbing those" this was her 13th guess to what they were going to do, she looked over to Matt, her eyes pleading.

"Yep," Matt said looking a lot more excited than her, "We can climb up to the top of those cliffs over there" he pointed to a cliff-side that looked extremely high, "Then we can have a picnic up there"

"Why can't we just have a picnic at the park or beach?" Elena said, racking her brain for excuses.

"They'll be crowded with people" Elena knew when he said 'people' he really meant they're would be other guys there that would make him jealous when they stared at her.

Matt parked in an isolated parking lot, he jumped out of the car enthusiastically, followed by Elena who dragging her feet, he opened the boot of the car, retrieving a picnic basket before leading the way up a small lane.

They made there way up, slipping on their way; a mist filled the air, getting heavier the higher they went. Elena looked down at her battered converse, wishing she had known that she would be walking up a hill, which seemed more like a mountain, before so she could have worn shoes that weren't allowing water to seep through them.

They were near the top when Matt turned around, a look of outrageous worry and shock on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Elena asked, looking around to see what caused him to be so worried.

"I forgot the blanket!" Matt said, hitting himself on the head.

"Is that all?" Elena asked incredulously.

"We need it for when we get to the top, to sit on, and it's still in the car" Matt said pacing.

"It doesn't matter" Elena said calmly, they clouds were getting darker and she wanted to get home, to where it was warm before it rained.

"I want this to be perfect, you wait here and I'll go get it"

"No, wait" but her protests were useless as he was already jogging back down the narrow lane, her voice being carried off by the growing wind. She pulled her coat tighter to her, the mist was getting heavier, she could barely see Matt's disappearing figure. It had taken them 20 minutes to get this far, so she knew he was going to be away for a long while.

Paranoia set in after the first five minutes, she could definitely feel someone watching her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her legs started to shake. So she started walking again, unable to stand still while she felt scared.

She could scarcely see the top of the cliff, but she kept moving forward, unable to see the path they had taken, she didn't know why she was going up instead of running down to Matt, but she felt like someone was standing behind her, and she wasn't ready to turn, she knew she was being childish but couldn't help it.

She reached the top of the cliffs, looking over the edge, her heart rate accelerated as she realized how far up she was. She couldn't run any further but she still felt herself being watched, she looked around her wildly but the mist covered every inch of the cliff top.

She stepped forward cautiously because she couldn't see the edge of the cliff anymore. Her foot stepped forward, finding no rocky ground, only air; she tried pushing her self backwards, but that made the foot she was leaning on wobble, sending her body forward. Her hands flayed violently, reaching to grab onto something, she grasped something cold, and held on for dear life, literally.

Before she had time to attempt to haul herself up, she was being lifted effortlessly. Her feet found the rocky ground; she breathed a sigh of relief, looking up to see what or who had saved her. Even in mist she could see her Saviour's face, his smile brightening causing the mist to fade considerably.

"Damon" Elena smiled thankfully, embracing him, emotional after her near-death experience.

"The one and only" he smirked, wrapping his arms around her, warming up her freezing body, probably saving her from pneumonia as well as a fall to her death.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, curious how he could have found her so quickly.

"What no 'thank you, Damon, for saving my ass?" Damon smiled mischievously at her.

"Thank you, Damon for saving my ass" Elena repeated laughing.

"Well it's a nice ass, it would have been a shame not to" he shrugged.

"Very funny, but seriously how'd you know I was here?"

"I could find your mind anywhere, even if you're halfway across the world I'd could find you" his eyes bore into hers, making her shiver because of how easily she could forget everyone else with just a glance into those eyes. Damon held her tighter mistaking it for coldness.

"I wouldn't leave you up here alone, if I was your boyfriend" Elena immediately felt weighed down with guilt, but she thought about his words, but she knew it would be impossible for Damon to be her boyfriend, she knew all he wanted from her was blood.

She shook her head trying to get fantasies of her and Damon being together out of her head, she rolled her eyes at him, trying to keep the mood light, "I better go find him he'll be on his way back by now"

"Do you really want to be alone with him?" Damon asked becoming serious.

"What do you mean?" Elena wasn't use to seeing him look at her with such serious intensity.

"Why do you think he wants to be alone with you?" Damon asked, waiting for her reply impatiently.

A light went off in Elena's head, _how could I not have seen it before? _ Matt didn't want to come all the way up here for a picnic; he '_wanted everything to be perfect' _because he wanted there _first time _to be perfect, it also explained why he was so excited about climbing a couple of hills.

Elena thought about Damon's question, she didn't want to be alone with Matt right now, not when he wanted to move there relationship forward, she wasn't ready for that step, not with Matt, she couldn't.

"No" she said, her head bowed, ashamed to look at him, "I don't want to be alone with him"

Damon cupped her chin in his hand, making her look up at him, "Good" he smirked before her vision blurred for a few seconds, when she looked around again, she didn't see the dull grey sky or steep cliffs, only the inside of a Boarding House…


	7. Forgetfulness

_**Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it, please review xx**_

Chapter 7

"Damon!" Elena said shocked, "Where are we?"

A smirk gathered in Damon's lips, "My brother might say it's his house, but you shouldn't trust someone who eats bunnies"

"We have to go, Matt will be back soon"

"Who's that?" Damon asked genuinely confused.

"My boyfriend" Elena rolled her eyes, he had amazing memory yet he refused to learn Matt's name.

"Oh him, I locked him in his car, so we've got a few hours to waste" Damon's eyebrows lifted suggestively.

"You locked him in his car?" Elena repeated gobsmacked.

"Yeah, he never seen me, his keys _fell _from his pocket before he got into the car and then the door closed by itself" Damon shrugged laughing.

"We have to go let him out" Elena said, panicked.

"He'll be fine, he has a picnic basket full of food" Damon took her hand leading her to the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"Stand here" Damon smirked, standing her close to the door.

"Why?" Elena could never understand how his mind works.

"It's an experiment" Damon said looking sly.

Elena tensed, "What kind of experiment?" she said looking him straight in the eye to show she wasn't about to be messed with.

"I want to see if a vampire can have a heart attack" before Elena could reply he was continuing, "Count to ten"

Damon disappeared leaving her staring at the front door; hopelessly she counted to ten in her head, once she reached ten the door opened.

She thought it was just Damon, trying to scare her, but it wasn't Damon who walked in. He looked a lot like Damon he was around the same height, with equally dark hair but instead of Damon deep black eyes; there were bright leaf green eyes that were wide with shock once they met her lapis lazuli ones.

His lips parted, and his body tensed, "Ka...Kath" he stuttered looking at her blonde hair, then her pale cheeks with a light rose colour rising in them, he looked back at her child-like eyes again mesmerized though he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"How?" he managed stepping closer to her hesitant, scared she would vanish.

"Stefan?" Elena guessed, remembering Damon talking briefly last night about his brother 'St Stefan'.

"Katherine" Stefan said finally being able to say her name.

Elena then understood what Damon had said, he knew Stefan would think she was Katherine because he had said she looked like her.

"Damon" Elena's voice didn't rise; she knew he would be close by listening.

Stefan shock turned to confusion, as Damon suddenly appeared at Elena's side.

"It wasn't a heart attack, but close enough" Damon laughed, stopping when Elena glared at him.

"I'm not Katherine" Elena explained before Stefan got his hopes up.

"You're not?" Stefan said looking more confused than he had.

"Can't you smell her blood?" Damon said trying not to laugh, Stefan hadn't realised until then because he was so distracted by thinking Katherine was alive but now he could smell the sweet smell of Elena's blood.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute, Damon?" Stefan said through gritted teeth barely controlling his anger.

"Of course, _brother_" Damon turned to Elena, who still wasn't impressed that he would act as cruel to his brother as he just did, "Excuse me" his eyes stared into hers, making her forget what she was upset about.

They walked out to the front steps, but she could still hear Stefan's voice, because he was too angry to attempt to control his voice. "I'm fed up of your sick jokes Damon"

Damon's response was too low for Elena to hear, but Stefan wasn't happy about it, "You're a bit old to be acting like this, don't you think?" Stefan said spitefully.

This time Elena could hear Damon's voice perfectly, "I'll never be old though, will I?" he laughed bitterly.

"Just take her back to her house before I come back" Stefan shouted.

The door opened again, this time Damon came in alone, smiling.

"Very funny, Damon" Elena said sarcastically.

"He'll be fine, he'll come back once he's done sulking" Damon said, putting his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him.

Their eyes locked, Elena's mind only thought about only one person, Damon. She knew she should be thinking on someone else but she just couldn't remember who anymore.

He leaned forward to kiss her, her body melted, making her lean against him closing the distance between their lips. She could feel the passion behind his kiss making her want him more. She felt her back against a wall as Damon's kiss became more urgent, she needed to remember something, someone but who?

Damon arms tightened around her waist distracting her from her thoughts, her hands entwined into his dark hair. Damon's lips travelled slowly down her neck with light kisses, he unzipped her coat throwing it to the floor, his lips returning to hers.

Elena thought about her disregarded coat, she had needed it because she was outside this morning… with Matt… She pulled away from Damon's kiss, her back pressed against the wall, breathing heavily. Damon waited for her to catch her breath before leaning in to kiss her again, Elena stopped him putting her hand to his mouth.

"Damon, I have a boyfriend" her eyes tinged with unshed tears, she felt guilty even though she was still angry at Matt after what he had planned for their '_picnic'_ and Damon was so damn tempting standing there with his eyes blazing with lust.

He held his hands up his hands to surrender, so slowly Elena pulled her hand away, revealing a 100 watt smile that showed all his pearl white teeth. Elena hit him playfully on the chest, smiling softly.

"So are we going to release Matt now?"

"Maybe later, first I need a drink" he never took his eyes of her as he nodded toward to the living room; she walked in with Damon close behind her. She sat on the sofa and in less then a second Damon was sat beside her holding a bottle of tequila and two glasses.

"I can't" Elena shook her head, but Damon was already pouring her a drink, "I have school tomorrow" she said thinking of an excuse the real reason was she needed to keep a clear head if she was going to try resist him.

He passed her a glass, ignoring her protests, "You wouldn't make me drink alone, would you?" he said with mock hurt.

Elena sighed and downed her drink in one go, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer. Damon smiled secretly to himself, admiring her; he filled her glass again…


	8. Love Drunk

Chapter 8

Damon could feel himself getting drunk after a few drinks, but that could have been because he had 4 bottles of vodka for breakfast, the more he drank the less he thought about how much he wanted Elena's blood and instead all he could think about was how much he wanted Elena.

He wanted her to be his Princess of Darkness not anyone else's, a part of him wanted to be her _boyfriend_, as much as he hated saying it. He hated that word and everything it represented because he knew it meant letting someone get to know him, and the last time he did that he was left heartbroken and left in a world of emptiness with nothing to live for.

He couldn't allow himself to think like that, he couldn't be her boyfriend, _I'm a vampire, _Damon reminded himself, trying to forget how his human feelings would remerge every time he looked into Elena's deep blue eyes with golden flecks, or listened to her mesmerising laugh at everything he said, even when it wasn't funny.

She couldn't stop laughing along with him in her state of drunkenness, but it didn't annoy him like it would with any other girl, he was glad to see her in another light, being carefree.

Damon reached over for her empty glass, but she caught his hand before he pulled it out of her hands, Damon felt a shock go through his arm, no one had every willing touched him for centuries, only other vampires that had attempted to hurt him.

Elena laughed at his tense expression, "I don't bite, I swear"

Damon smirked, "I do" his smirk grew into a breath-taking smile, revealing his sharp fangs.

Elena laughed, her eyes ignoring his canines, looking at his perfectly curved lips, "I can't drink anymore, I'll be sick" her words slurred as she felt the room spin.

Damon nodded smirking; he put her glass and his own onto the glass coffee table.

"What would you like to do instead of drinking then?" Damon's eyes gleamed, as he moved closer on the sofa to her.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to concentrate, there was something she had to do, but what was it? She looked up to Damon's eyes, feeling a sudden urge to kiss him,_ is that what I had to remember to do, kiss him?, _Elena thought desperately as Damon leaned in closer. That must have been it, Elena thought to herself relaxing now that she remembered whatshe needed to, her arms wrapped lightly around Damon's neck, making him freeze for a second again not use to being touched so casually, he pushed his lips lightly against hers.

Damon knew it was wrong because it felt so right, he shouldn't have wanted to kiss her it was against his animal instincts, he should want her blood right now and he should have been forcing himself on her, not being careful with her but he was scared to break her, she seemed so delicate her in his arms.

Damon froze again but this time was because he could hear the light screeching of brakes, he pulled back regretfully, "St Stefan" Damon said rolling his eyes.

Elena's eyes opened slowly, "Hmm?" she said dazed half because of how drunk she was and half because of Damon's kiss.

"Brother Dearest is back" Damon said trying not to let her see that her kiss had affected him as much as it did.

"Ok, where next, Batman?" Elena smiled up at him her heavy lidded eyes half closed.

Damon smirked, Elena was a fun drunk, he thought as she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, "I prefer the joker myself but whatever turns you on"

He helped her to her feet, lifting her into his arms and before Elena could blink she was in her bedroom in Aunt Judith's house.

He carried her to her bed placing her down gently, "Goodnight, Elena" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Thanks" she said her eyes already closing with her drunkenness causing her to be drowsy.

"Thanks for what?" Damon asked trying to clear his head to understand her.

"For not taking advantage of me, because you could have easily even when I'm not drunk" she smiled lightly her eyes unable to stay open any longer.

"I wouldn't do that to you" Damon admitted to not only her but himself as Elena drifted into a deep sleep.

"You're going to be mine, and I'm not going share you with a high school boy" Damon sighed tracing the outlines of her jaw affectionately.

…

Damon looked at Matt's outstretched body in the back of a battered Ford, Matt yawned shifting his weight, uncomfortable in the confined space.

Damon shook his head in disapproval, trying to see what Elena see's in him, still unable to believe he had to compete for her love over this human boy who didn't treat her the way she should be treated, like a Princess not only of Darkness but like the sun of his world, recently Damon's world had been revolving around her and he didn't mind.

He opened the car door shaking Matt awake, Matt's body jerked up, confused.

Damon rolled his eyes at Matt's expression, he could easily have compelled Matt to break up with Elena, but a part of him wanted Elena to want him enough to choose herself.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, looking out the window at the dark sky and the empty parking lot.

"Sure don't thank me for opening the door, it's not like I had anything better to do" Damon said sarcastically smirking.

"What- oh right, yeah thanks, oh god, Elena!" Matt scrambled out of the car, searching in his pocket for his phone.

"You really think she would have waited up there all this time?" Damon laughed rising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"What? Have you seen her?" Matt said unsure that the stranger would know who Elena even was.

"You could say that" Damon said, eyes gleaming secretively, then they turned serious looking straight into Matt's, "You got locked in your car, but then you realised that you had a spare pair of keys inside, so you got Elena and drove her home, and you don't remember me"

Matt nodded, as Damon disappeared from his sight, getting back into his car and driving home.

…

The next day Damon got up early a new plan forming in his mind, he made his way to Robert E. Lee High…

**Thanks for reading! Please Review xx**


	9. Mixed Minds

Chapter 8

Elena woke up to her alarm beeping, smiling about her dream, even though she couldn't remember what it was about, she was in a good mood until she sat up and was greeted by a pounding headache.

She placed her hand on her head, trying to make the room stop spinning. She thought back to last night, there was drinking, and laughing then even more drinking but her memory was slightly hazy.

She was at Damon's house and he was… nice he didn't force himself on her, though they did kiss, that was the only clear memory she had. She felt guilt wash over her; yet again she had cheated on Matt…Matt! Oh no, she thought, running around her room looking for her mobile.

She pressed in Matt's numbers her fingers slipping in her rush, the phone rang on for what seemed like hours to Elena until she finally heard the click,

"Hello?" Matt's familiar voice came from the phone.

"Matt! Are you ok? I didn't think you would even get service out there! I can borrow Meredith's car and come get you" Elena said pulling on a pair on denim shorts hurriedly.

"I'm fine, are _you_ ok? I was planning on taking my own car to school, like always" Matt said confused.

"How can you use your own car? You're locked in it" Elena said pulling tops out of the wardrobe.

"Locked in it? Don't you remember yesterday, I used my spare keys to open the door then I took you home" Matt said worried about Elena's mental health.

Elena stopped looking for a top as realisation dawned on her, Damon, "Oh, you did? I mean, yes of course you did, it's just I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm not fully awake yet" Elena explained.

"Ok sure, I'll see you at school"

"Yeah sure I'll see you later" Elena said hanging up the phone, she laughed softly, Damon was nice enough to unlock the door for Matt, even if he was the one that closed it, he had at least remembered about Matt that was more than I did, she thought.

…

"Elena" Meredith called from across the classroom, waving her over to sit beside her. Elena had got to school later than usual, after searching the house looking for anything that could help her hangover, and everyone was already inside first class. She sat beside Meredith, putting her bag on the table to rest her head on it.

"Hey, Meredith" her voice came out muffled as she closed her eyes, exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Meredith asked her worried eyes boring into the back of Elena's head.

"I'm just tired" Elena yawned and could practically hear Meredith roll her eyes.

"What really happened to you?" Meredith asked pulling Elena's shoulders up so she had to look at her. Elena groaned she wasn't lying when she said she was tired but she thought it would be safer not to tell Meredith about her late night of drinking.

"Nothing really" she smiled weakly.

"I thought Matt was only joking when he said you were acting strangely" Meredith said more to herself than Elena.

"Matt was talking to you about me" Elena said her eyes narrowing at the thought of being talked about behind her back by her boyfriend, ok I guess I deserve it I did sort of cheat on him, Elena admitted to herself, feeling sick at the thought.

"He was just worried about you" Meredith said making her feel even worse about herself, but maybe that was because she never told Meredith or Bonnie about Matt trying to force her into sleeping with him constantly, if they did then they would definitely kick his ass.

Elena didn't blame him though, she blamed herself for making him act like that, she could feel her and Matt drifting apart months ago and that was his way of trying to keep them together.

Meredith knew Elena wasn't about to tell her anything at the minute so she changed the subject to lighten the mood, "Did you hear about the new…" Meredith stopped mid sentence, the whole room had gone silent, Elena followed Meredith's gaze to see Damon lounging elegantly against the classrooms doorframe, wearing a black shirt with the top buttons undone and black Armani jeans "teacher" Meredith said finishing her sentence.

Elena gasped silently, her eyes meeting his, his eyes were shining, amused.

He walked over to the blackboard, everyone's eyes following his every movement, he wrote on the board with the chalk, his writing was curved perfectly, he wrote "Mr. Salvatore".

When he turned back to face the class a smirk graced his lips, his eyes never leaving Elena's, "I'm Mr. Salvatore but you can all call me Damon, I'll be filling in for Mr. Tanner for awhile because he has things to deal with at the moment" Elena's stomach tightened, Damon wouldn't hurt Mr. Tanner, right? He had told her about things he had done to people before, he used to kill people without a second thought, but she thought he might have changed. Maybe she was wrong…

**I'll update as soon as possible:] the next one will show you what happened to Mr. Tanner and the rest of the History lesson. Please review, **

**JGE xxx**


	10. Making History

Chapter 10

Elena looked around to the back of the room at Matt, he had been moved back there by Mr. Tanner not that long ago because he had kept talking non-stop to Elena, he was like everyone else, watching Damon but he didn't look as if he recognised him.

That must have meant Damon 'Influenced' him not to remember.

Elena was worried about Mr. Tanner but she had to learn to trust Damon, maybe Mr. Tanner really did have something to deal with, maybe his car broke down, Elena decided she would try making herself believe that was true.

Damon walked in front of Mr. Tanners –no, his desk, and leaned against it, he reached out and picked up Meredith's text book, flicking through it, "So, you're learning about Hitler?" Damon asked Meredith, even though his eyes were still locked on Elena's.

"We were only supposed to start learning about him today" Meredith said calmly even though her eyes were looking to Elena then Damon and back confused.

"Right, who can tell me how Hitler died?" Damon asked.

Slowly hands were raised, but not the hand Damon wanted, he looked to Elena, but she was trying to avoid eye contact.

Damon pointed to Matt, "What's your name?" Damon asked, not caring but trying to make Elena look at him.

"Matt Honeycutt" he said, running a hand through his hair, Elena knew this meant he had no idea what the answer was.

"How'd Hitler die?" Damon asked smirking slightly to see Elena hand was starting to rise, to save Matt from saying the wrong thing.

"He, uh, he died in battle?" Matt said looking hopeful.

Damon shook his head then nodded at Elena, "He committed suicide" she glared at him now trying to figure out what game he was trying to play.

"How?" he asked, ignoring everyone else.

"Gunshot and poison" Elena said confidently glad she had pre-read the chapter in case Mr. Tanner had asked.

"What type of poison?" Damon said leaning forward slightly, she hated to admit it when she was trying to be angry with him, but he looked good as a teacher.

_Two can play at this game, _Elena decided, imitating his smirk, "Do you know the answer?" Elena asked she knew he would but she knew this might hopefully annoy him.

"Of course" he said, keeping his composure.

"They why ask me if you already know the answer" she could feel Meredith shocked eyes on her face and Matt's suspicious ones on the back on her head.

"Don't you know, you're not supposed to talk back to your teacher?"

"Are you a proper teacher?"

"Yes" Damon asked he looked insulted, and she had to admit he was a good actor.

"Where did you graduate?" she asked causing Meredith to kick her under to table to get her to shut up.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" his eyes intense.

"No, I'm not" Elena said, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Fine, come back to this classroom midday for a lunch time detention" he said, holding in a laugh.

Elena rolled her eyes at how serious he could keep his expression, "Cyanide, he used cyanide to kill himself"

"Good, but you still have detention" Damon said frowning but his eyes sparkled, amused.

The rest of the lesson the class tried to answer his questions correctly scared they would get detention too, but most of the girls tried to get the wrong answer so they could spend time with Damon, but he ignored them.

Halfway through the lesson Damon got bored so he changed the subject to the Italian Renaissance.

They listened to his every word, because he spoke with passion and his voice was so hypnotic, when the bell rang everyone rapidly blinked there eyes as if coming out of a trance from centuries ago, and being thrown back into reality.

They all got up, filing out of the room, the girls all walking slower to smile at Damon, admiring him as they passed, then they would turn to their friends to whisper loudly.

Damon ignored all of them though his eyes following one person.

Elena walked over to the door that Damon was holding open, but before she could say anything to him, Matt appeared in front of her.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked placing his arm around her waist possessively; leading her out of the room, his head turning back to make sure Damon wasn't staring at her. Damon closed the door flashing Elena his lightning bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm not as tired now" Elena laughed still stunned after that lesson.

"It sucks about the detention, is he even allowed to give out detention? He is only a sub after all" Matt said, he tried to sound nonchalant but Elena could hear the anger in his voice; he was pissed off at Damon. She should have seen this coming, Damon hadn't been trying to hide the fact that he stared at Elena the full lesson, and no doubt this was what he wanted, for Matt to get suspicious.

Elena shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know, what do you think happened to Mr. Tanner?"

"He probably got a better job offer and jumped at the chance to get away from us" Matt forced a laugh, opening his locker, for some reason Elena didn't think it was as simple as that.

…

The whole school was talking about the new 'hot' teacher, as they called him, making their way to the canteen. Elena walked slowly, taking her time, trying to figure out how she was going to ask Damon, without insulting him, what had happened to Mr. Tanner.

Meredith had been asking her all morning why she was acting so strange but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her, what was she suppose to say 'Oh yeah, the new teachers a vampire, who I've cheated on with Matt' Meredith would probably have a stroke and Bonnie would most likely gush about how romantic it was or start screaming.

She opened the door to the History room, closing it behind her, she scanned the room but it was empty.

Elena walked over to his desk, his leather jacket was slung over the seat, she trailed her fingers over it lightly, feeling it's warmth absorb through her skin, it reminded her of Damon, it looked tough but it you looked beyond appearance it was comforting and secure, secure… she always felt safe with Damon, so why was she so worried about Mr. Tanner? She would trust Damon with her life, but could she trust him with others?

"You're late" the velvet voice coming from behind startled her from her thought, she twirled around to face Damon, he was standing closer than she had thought.

"Sorry, Mr. Salvatore" Elena teased, but she reminded herself what she needed to know, she met his gaze "Why are you here, Damon?"

He memorised the determined look on her face, trying not to smile when she was trying to be serious but that was one of the reason he was here, he needed to see her, she was the only reason he had been able to control his blood lust better, the only reason he felt truly happy in years.

"I heard they needed a history teacher and I just happened to be fully qualified" he said with the half-smile she couldn't help but love.

"You're a fully qualified history teacher?"

"The secretary seems to think so, that's all that matters"

"You could be anywhere in the world, and be anyone you want, so you become a teacher in a small town?"

"Exactly, I'm the teacher so I ask the questions" Damon said, tracing the outline of her jaw, "Why are you dating Mutt when you're obviously not happy with him?"

Elena was caught off guard by his question; "_Matt" _she corrected him, even though she knew it was pointless but she needed to buy time, she was asking herself that question for months and still couldn't come up with a decent answer "He did make me happy, he was a really good friend to me and we had similar sense of humours" 

"Had?" Damon asked letting his hand fall to her shoulder, pushing her hair gently behind her ear.

"After my parents died, I was never the same, for a while I couldn't even talk to anyone, my friends helped me but I'm never going to be the same and Matt knows it. I said to him that it would be best for the both of us if we were just friends, that's when he changed, he begged me not to break up with me, so I didn't, I was probably just being selfish because this was the only way I could keep him as a friend. Then Matt started taking control of my life, he gets angry if a guy looks at me but that's just his way of showing he cares" Elena shrugged doubting the last part, her vision going glassy as she mourned the death of not only her parent but the part of herself that had died with them.

Damon raised her chin so she was looking right into his eyes, his guard was down, she knew it because she could see everything in his eyes, all the pain and suffering he had gone through clouded his eyes, he could relate to her in a way no one else had.

"You shouldn't have to pretend to be someone your not just to make him happy" Elena's heart ached at his words, knowing he was right, _why couldn't I have met him before Matt? _she thought, tears forming in her eyes when she realised that even if she wasn't with Matt, it would be impossible for them it be together, she would grow old and he would stay perfect like a statue not fazed by time, unless she…

She shook that thought out of her mind before she had an emotional breakdown with the thoughts that were running wild in her head, becoming a vampire was not a healthy concept to be thinking about.

Her eyes betrayed her as they let a tear escape; Damon wiped the tear away, kissing her cheek. "I don't want to lose you" she admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere" Damon whispered, his breath tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer, "Do you want to know what happened to Mr. Tanner?" Damon asked; he knew her too well.

Elena looked up at him, "No, I trust you"

Damon smiled at her, his eyes not holding the misery he had carried with him for centuries instead she saw only affection, "I give him an envelope with a plane ticket and three thousand dollars of spending money and said it was a gift from the school. He should be back from Vegas next week" He laughed to himself at the old man's reaction, "He practically ripped my arm off grabbing it"

Elena laughed with him, trying to imagine Mr. Tanner surrounded by drag queens sitting at a poker table drinking cocktails or getting hitched in an Elvis costume.

She now knew what she had to do, not just for Matt's sake but for her own, she couldn't go on fooling herself any longer, she couldn't be with Matt any longer when her heart belonged to someone else…

**The break up is coming soon, please review it makes me type faster :]**

**Love JGE xxx**


	11. Pain, Passion and Pleasure

Chapter 11

**EPOV**

After I left Damon's classroom the rest of my lessons were a blur, Matt had football practise afterschool so she got a bench outside and took out her diary to waste some time,

_Dear Diary,_

_My hand-writing might not be legible because my hands are shaking so much. I'm waiting for Matt to finish football practise then I'm going to have to break-up with him. Last time I wasn't this nervous about it, not that we even broke up then because he asked me not to but this time I know it's final, I can't continue to be unfaithful to him any longer. I don't even know how I'm going to explain how I feel to Matt, every time I try to think of what to say I feel sick to my stomach, because of how things use to be, when me and Matt were friends, why did we have to ruin it by becoming more than that? I don't know if Damon will even want me when I'm not a 'challenge' anymore but I can't put this off any longer because the truth is, I love Damon. I know, me, Elena Gilbert, is in love, it's not normal. I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon though, because what if it turns out he only wants me for my blood or my uncanny resemblance to Katherine? I doubt he knows how strong of a hold he has on me, I promised myself a long time ago to never let myself get too close to anyone because I know how much more it hurts to lose them but how could I possibly ignore Damon? It would be impossible; as soon as I see his black-on-black eyes I can't help but think of anything or anyone but him, wait, I shouldn't be thinking about him when I'm about to break up with Matt, who will be coming out any minute so I need to go, wish me luck! _

I shove my diary in my bag, putting the strap over my shoulder as I walk over to Matt's Ford, taking deep breaths. I leaned against the sturdy bonnet, praying that he didn't promise to drive any of the other footballers home or else I'd have to postpone what I was about to tell him and I don't think I could go through this nerve wrecking experience again.

The other players started to file out from the main gate of the playing fields. A few whistled at me but were silenced by Matt's glare, he looked over to me then smiling but looking confused, "Hey" he said kissing me, making me hate myself more because I didn't feel the same way with Matt like I did kissing Damon, the world didn't stop spinning and my body didn't feel jittery and my mind didn't feel like it had fully awakened.

I pulled back from his kiss, trying to ignore my stinging eyes; I need to be strong if I'm ever going to tell him it's over.

"What are you doing here?" Matt said smiling, before I got the chance to say anything. We were now left alone in the parking lot; this might be my only chance.

"I just wanted to talk to you" I say honestly, but I know I said something wrong when his eyes narrow suspiciously, and he takes a step backwards, away from me.

"I've heard you say that before" he said, not attempting to hide the sudden anger in his voice or the pain that's piercing through his eyes, "I thought you said you wouldn't do this, you said you wouldn't ruin what we have" the words tumble out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Matt" great, my eyes are definitely starting to sting more, a sure sign that tears are coming against my will, "I tried, but its not fair to you, I can't give you what you need, and what you need is to be loved by someone, and I do love you but only as a friend"

"You need to give our relationship a chance, then you'll learn to love me" Matt's pleading now, and I can't take it, watching the desperation in his eyes, but I have to keep going.

"I did, Matt" my voice coming out in a mere whisper, "I tried"

"Try harder" Matt said causing me to look up at him, in only a few seconds his features had gone from hurt to pure anger, stunning me so much I'm left speechless,

"If you love me at all, even just as a friend you would, but maybe that was the old you" he said shaking his head in disgust.

"Why couldn't you just be who you were back before the car accident? Why can't you just get over it, yes; you're parents died, but its been months, I thought maybe in time you'd come out of your depression, I guess I was wrong" his voice was raising with each spite-filled word, each word feeling like I was being stabbed in the back, over and over again.

My breath was caught in my throat and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it back, my tears finally escaped my eyes, pouring endlessly down my face like a waterfall. Matt unlocked his car, slamming the door closed he got in and drove out of the lot, looking everywhere but at me in his rage.

I was left in the empty parking lot, as Matt's words sank in, my breath still not returning to me, I fell to me knees, ignoring the gravel that broke the skin causing cuts that slashed their way from my ankles too the top of my knees because of the force I had thrown myself down with.

I push myself backwards to sit on the curb dropping my head onto my knees. I didn't care about that though or what anyone would think if they saw me, because I did it again like I do with most people, I pushed him away, leaving myself more lonely than I had been before, the feeling of dread sinking in because I knew it was only a matter of time before I pushed everyone away until I was left with no one, maybe not even Damon…

…

**DPOV**

I sat in the teachers lounge, checking out the 'benefits' of being a teacher, which was basically cold coffee and stale doughnuts, none of which were to my taste, apart from maybe the blood of the other teachers also sitting in here.

I would have gone straight home after 3 o'clock but I knew Elena was staying after school to finally break up with Mutt, I learned from reading her mind, and in my defence I wasn't spying, I had to read her thoughts because I could feel her emotions, she was scared and I needed to know why.

I thought I would be more happy that she was breaking up with him, but it's hard to be happy when I could feel Elena's worry because of the link we have after I drunk her blood. I'm guessing she wouldn't appreciate an audience so I hadn't many options apart from this lounge, if you could even call this cramped room a lounge.

I tried to tune out the sound of shuffle papers and small talk between the teachers so that I can focus on Elena, I didn't know that much about Marc or Mutt, or whatever his name was but I could tell he was talking to her now.

I can feel the anger that's emanating from him, the same feeling I get on a daily basis but never in front of Elena that's why I need to get out of here, need to get Elena away from him. I stand up from the old wooden chair and try escaping until a woman with long brown hair, who I can only assume is a teacher, steps in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Karen, you're a new teacher here right?" she pushes her hair behind her shoulder, and then extends her hand. Any other time my mouth would have most definitely ached with thirst at the sight of her bare neck but I needed to get to Elena.

I shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Damon, and I'm only filling in her Mr. Tanner for a while" I say hurriedly, looking over her shoulder at the door that I'm _so_ close to.

"Well Damon, there's a school dance coming up, the Winter Ball, and I need to get chaperons for the students…"

I cut her off, hearing Mutt's voice from outside, and what he's saying makes me what to kill him,_ slowly_, not caring about pretending to be a gentleman anymore I say, "I'll be there" her brown eyes gleam excitedly as I see her thoughts flash through her mind, she thinks I want to go the dance because she'll be there but really the only reason I said yes was to get away from her.

I side-step past her, grabbing the door handle and stepping out, I get to the parking lot in less than a second, but I'm too late Mutt's gone, which angers me further because I really wanted to rip his throat out for saying the things he did to Elena.

I'm just about to go after him when I hear a muffled cry; I glance over and feel ice cover my heart. Elena's sitting on a curb, there was blood streaming from her legs and onto the ground, her face hid behind her hair, her body shaking as she sobs uncontrollably.

My anger fades when a see the heart breaking sight of Elena looking defeated. I walk over to her, sitting beside her silently, I'm not that great with the whole comforting thing, it's not in my nature but I was willing to try for her.

I put my arms around her, at first she tenses shocked, then relaxes in my arms when she looks up at me with her glassy blue eyes, she buries her head in my chest. After a few minutes her breath returns to normal, her crying stops slightly, her eyes still holding tears.

"Sorry" she says looking up at me, her voice hushed.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask pushing her hair away from her face.

"I ruined your shirt" she said a small smile forming on her lips, as she watched me look down at my shirt that was covered in her tears.

I kiss her forehead, laughing, because honestly I couldn't care less about my shirt, all I want is for her to smile again.

"So, when were you going to ask me to this dance?" I ask trying to make her forget what happened with Mutt.

"The Winter Ball?" she asks her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"That's the one"

"I'm pretty sure you'd get fired if you took a student, and anyway I wasn't planning on going"

"Why?"

She shrugs her shoulders; it's obvious she's trying to think of an excuse, "I cant go now anyway, I would freak people out if I wore a dress with the cuts on my legs" she said nodding at her legs, the blood wasn't streaming out anymore but it was smeared all the way down her legs.

"I can fix that" I say pulling her to her feet and taking her to the boarding House in a matter of seconds.

…

"What?" Elena asks looking around Damon's room in his house, confused by what he said and where she was.

Damon didn't say anything; he just watched her eyes as he brought his wrist to his mouth, biting into it, allowing his blood to flow out. He held out his wrist offering it to her.

"Damon, I can't" she started saying but he interrupted her,

"Just try it, I taste good, I promise" he said with his 250 watt smile.

He brought his wrist closer, expecting her to swat his arm away in disgust but she stepped closer to him, pressing her lips to his wrist. He felt her breath mingle with his blood as she let his rich blood flow down her tongue warming her body; she ran her tongue over his wrist lightly causing Damon to jolt as a warm sensation ran up through his arm reaching the ice that covered his heart, melting the ice slightly.

The cuts on her legs closed up, healing quickly with Damon's blood, leaving only traces of blood of her legs. Damon sat her up on his bed, he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her "Do you want me to get rid of that?" he asked with a small smirk, looking down at the blood on her legs.

Elena's heartbeat quickened, as she looked at the longing in Damon's eyes, she nodded, her breathing becoming deeper as he brought his head down to her legs.

He looked up at her from under her his eyelashes as his tongue trailed up her leg, causing Elena's body to shiver, making Damon smile as he moved onto the next leg, licking the blood off her slowly, when he got to the top of her knee, where the traces of blood stopped, he went further, going right up to the hem of her shorts, his lips pressed down on her leg, Elena's eyes closing at the pleasure of Damon's touch.

He climbed onto the bed on top of her supporting his weight on his knees. He kissed her lips running his fingers through her hair, pulling her hands above her head; Elena kissed him back, the bulge in his trousers pressed against her hip. She arched her body towards him, a small moan escaping her lips, she could feel Damon's answering smirk crossing his lips.

He moved his lips down her jaw, onto the hollow of her neck then he kissed the side of her neck, pressing his lips on it, feeling her blood run through her veins quickly as her heartbeat accelerated. His hand released one of hers, travelling down her back to her waist pulling her closer, so that the fabric on they're clothes were tight as they're body's pressed together, a growl of pleasure forming in his chest.

Her freed hand moved to Damon's dark hair, making his teeth extend. Elena stared into his eyes, seeing the passion burning through them, "Please, Damon" she needed to be close to him she wanted to share her blood with him, to experience all of his emotions as well as her own.

"Please what?" he said teasing her as he nuzzled on her neck.

"Please, bite me, _please_" her eyes only seeing the burning light in Damon's eyes as his teeth descended on her neck.

**Please review :] **


	12. Empty Promises

Chapter 12

Elena woke up in Damon's bed, she didn't feel weak after losing blood, and she felt peaceful with his arms wrapped around her. She rested her head on his chest as he slept, watching his features, his usual sarcasm disappeared as he slept.

She felt her eyes closing as her phone vibrated in her shorts pocket, Damon moved pulling her closer but didn't wake. Elena pulled out her phone carefully so she didn't wake him up. The alarm on her phone was telling her it was 7am, the time she would usually get up to get dressed and ready for school, her eyes widened, not believing she could have slept for half a day and night!

"Damon" she whispered, but he didn't move, for a vampire he's a pretty heavy sleeper, she thought, unless he was just pretending?

She smiled as she kissed his lips, his lips responded automatically, pressing against hers, a smirk curving around his mouth.

"I need to go home, my Aunt will be worried" she laughed as his kisses became more urgent, searching for her lips with his eyes still closed.

"Mm-hmm" he said smiling as he pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"You have to go to school as well, Damon" she smiled trying to pull away so she didn't end up giving in.

Damon pulled her back, opening his eyes; they were brighter than usual as if they could hold light inside them. "I texted your Aunt last night with your phone, she thinks you're at Meredith's, that's what you call her right? The girl who sits beside you in History"

"Yeah" Elena laughed "but I still have to go to school and so do you" she emphasised, kissing his lips one more time before climbing out of his bed.

Damon smirked, "I'll go to school if you go to the school Dance"

Elena pouted thinking about how angry Matt would be if she went to the Dance after only just breaking up with him but Damon didn't look like he was about to compromise, she sighed "Ok, I'll go"

Damon got out of bed and was standing in front of her before she had time to blink,

"Good, but are you sure you'd not rather taking a day off and staying in bed all day?" he asked his lips brushing against her neck, his hand placed lightly on the small of her back.

Elena's head tilted back, her eyes closing as he kissed her neck all the way along her collarbone.

"Ok- no wait, no" she put her hand on his chest, laughing "I said I'd go to Dance, so you have to go to school"

Damon smiled, his eyes shining, glad that he was able to distract her even if it only lasted a second "Let's go to school then" he said taking her hand.

…

After Damon took her to her house to get clothes he drove her to school, stopping before he came to the main gates so no one saw them, and got suspicious about why Elena was in a teacher's car.

"I'll see you in class" he smiled, showing his bright, white teeth.

Elena rolled her eyes, laughing she closed the door, hurrying to see Meredith and Bonnie before the bell rung.

They were sitting at their usual spot; a bench near the gates, she made her way over to them sitting beside Bonnie.

"Hey Elena" Bonnie said fidgeting with the bracelets on her arm.

"Hey" Elena said smiling brightly, Meredith and Bonnie exchanged glances, before Meredith said, "How are you feeling?" her gray eyes holding sympathy.

Elena realised Matt must have told them that they had finished, "Oh, so you heard about me and Matt then?"

"Yeah, we didn't even know you were unhappy" Meredith said, patting her shoulder with concern.

Elena nodded; even now that they were finished she didn't want to tell them about just how unhappy she was with Matt.

"So, you're not sad about it?" Bonnie asked, making Meredith nudge her in the ribs.

"Not really, not anymore" Elena had a flashback of yesterday, she had been sad but it was more about Matt's reaction that anything else, she had almost forgotten all about that after staying with Damon.

Bonnie looked over to Meredith, who sighed and nodded at her, Elena looked between the two of them; there was something they weren't telling her.

"So, I was talking to Matt last night" Bonnie started, glancing up at Elena cautiously before continuing, "He came round to my house and told me yours weren't together anymore, and uh he…" she paused looking at Meredith, who nodded encouragingly, "he asked me to the Winter Dance"

Elena had to hold back a smile, she was glad Matt was over her, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, removing the guilt she felt because Matt obviously couldn't be as heart-broken as she thought.

"I didn't answer him yet, I said I would have to think about it, just say the word and I'll tell him I can't go" Bonnie rushed waiting nervously for Elena's reaction.

"No Bonnie, you should go, it's a great idea" she let herself show them a small smile, even though she wanted to hug Bonnie but that would just make them suspicious, at least she could go to the Dance not feeling scared about Matt being angry.

Bonnie looked shocked, even Meredith who always kept cool-headed looked at Elena like she had been abducted by aliens and replaced by someone else.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Bonnie asked, her voice was timid but her face was glowing with excitement.

"Of course not" she said, smiling widely to reassure her.

Meredith's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Elena, suspiciously, "You like someone else, don't you?" Meredith asked, confirming her suspicions as she seen Elena shy away from her question.

Bonnie's eyes widened, her curls bounced up and down as she moved closer to Elena, eager to hear more.

Elena blushed slightly, knowing there was no way to deny it, but also knowing she couldn't tell them _who_ he was. She thanked the high heavens at the sound of the bell shrill, signalling their first class, she jumped up from the bench, grapping her bag, "I can't be late again or I'll get detention" she called behind her shoulder as she rushed past the crowds of students and into the hallway towards her first lesson, geometry.

…

Matt sat behind Elena in geometry class, his eyes burning into the back of her golden hair. _Why did she have to be so beautiful? _He thought to himself, _Maybe then it would be easy to hate her… _but he knew he would never be able to hate Elena, he loved everything about her, even if she was different than before the accident, honestly he didn't mind.

He lied when he said those things to her yesterday, he didn't want her to change, he loved her the way she was, but he did hate that she didn't love him back, not in the same way. He hated himself for saying those things to her, and for leaving her when she obviously needed him but he was just so frustrated about losing her.

He asked Bonnie to the Dance last night in an attempt to get Elena back, he felt bad for stooping so low but he wanted her to be jealous so that she could see that she did love him more than she thought.

He was going to ask Caroline, but that would leave him with a headache at the end of the night, due to her non-stop stream of talking and that would just make Elena angry because he knew they weren't friends.

Meredith was a no-go area, she would have seen through his façade, but Bonnie didn't seem to notice the lack of nervousness he had when he asked her out or the bored look he wore when waiting for her response because she just thought it was all 'so romantic'. Even if she said 'no' which he was sure Elena would want her to, at least Elena would realise that she needed him.

Bonnie was a friend, and yes he felt bad using her but he was going to stop at nothing to have Elena back, right there in geometry class as he admired how silky Elena's hair looked and how glowing her skin was, he swore to himself, _She will be mine._

**The next one's the Winter Ball :] Hoped you like this one please review xx**


	13. Keeping Promises

Chapter 13

Nearly everyone gasped when Elena walked through the double doors of the auditorium; her hair was curled and hung loosely, framing her face. Her dress was strapless, it clung to her body in all the right places, emphasising her curves, the dress was a lapis lazuli colour, which swept down to her ankles, so even if Damon hadn't healed her cuts they would have been covered anyway. The thin netting around the dress sparkled when the light shined on it, making it look like ice; it was the perfect dress for the Winter Ball. She had the dress for years, waiting for an opportunity to wear it, her mother had bought it for her, and she could still remember her mum saying to her that it matched her eyes perfectly.

Elena had a golden necklace clasped around her neck; it was embedded with blue diamonds and looked like it was made for the dress.

Bonnie and Elena decided it would be best to met up at the Dance, in case Matt would have felt awkward coming to Elena's house with Bonnie so Meredith and her went together.

Elena had been asked by most of the boys of school, to go to the Dance with them, most of them she didn't even know, but she politely refused them all, luckily they weren't angry though because they knew she only just broke up with Matt.

The music in the hall was so loud it could be heard clearly from the outside of school. Elena and Meredith were showered in compliments as they made their way around the hall looking for Bonnie, Meredith was wearing a silver dress matching her strappy silver heels, her hair pinned up elegantly with a few stray curls hanging down.

The windows in the hall were frosted to make it look like it was really snowing outside, and snowflakes were dangling from the ceiling, the lights were light blue and white making the room look like a Winter Wonderland.

They spotted Bonnie and Matt near the drink stand, Bonnie was beaming at them in a lilac dress with a heart shaped neck, the bottom of the dress stopped near her knees with frills.

Matt was leaning against a wall, wearing a white shirt and black trousers, his hands crossed over his chest looking painfully bored. His expression brightened when he seen Elena, he put his arm around Bonnie's waist, giving her all his attention.

Bonnie blushed, as Matt smiled down at her, Meredith eyed him cautiously, "Hi, Bonnie, Matt" she said nodding.

"Hey guys! Can you believe this places, it looks so good! I love your dresses" she said her smile growing even brighter.

"Yeah it's great, you look amazing Bonnie" Elena said feeling awkward, Matt hadn't said a word to her since the day in the parking lot, and still he wouldn't look at her.

"Thanks, I wanted to dance but apparently Matt 'can't dance'" Bonnie said quoting Matt while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Ok I'll dance with you" Matt said, wanting to show Elena what she was missing.

Bonnie's eyes widened with excitement, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor before he could change his mind.

"They look great together" Elena said genuinely as she seen Bonnie dance energetically next to Matt.

"Yeah but it's not right for him to use her like that" Meredith said, shaking here head lightly.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, but completely forgot what they were taking about as she seen the double doors open, Damon walked through wearing dark jeans, and instead of his usual leather jacket he was wearing a dark blazer with a black shirt his hair looking perfectly dishevelled. She stared at him until Meredith started clicking her fingers in front of her, "Earth to Elena"

"Sorry, I was…" she thought about her possible excuses but they all seemed unbelievable.

"Staring at Mr. Salvatore obviously" Meredith said laughing, Elena cringed at being caught "its ok most girls in school like him, it's no big deal" Meredith reassured her, dragging her over to a crowd of their friends, none of them were close friends but

Elena was actually starting to enjoy herself, everyone was smiling, mostly because they were tipsy already, but she didn't mind because it was such a change from the up-tight attitude most people had at school.

Damon stood by the door, his eyes never leaving Elena, even when the teachers beside him rambled on about how much work they had and how all they wanted to do was go home.

He was too busy admiring Elena to care if anyone saw him staring because she looked so beautiful, she was always beautiful to him but seeing her smiling and laughing made him wonder why he had ever thought she looked like Katherine, because her face was never constantly twisted in anger when she didn't get what she wanted and she never frustrated him with a teasing smile.

All he wanted to do was go over to her, to hold her without being judged, Karen the teacher who asked him to come stepped in front of him blocking his view of Elena, "Glad to see you could make it" she said smiling, she was wearing a short white dress, not extremely appropriate for a teacher but Damon didn't even notice what she was wearing, he was trying to see past her shoulder to Elena.

"Wouldn't miss it" he said distracted.

"Usually Mr. Tanner would announce the Winter Princess but saying as he's not here, I was wondering if you'd like to" she said moving slightly so he had to look at her.

I smirk crept onto Damon's face, "I'd love to" he said still not looking her way, he knew who was going to be the Winter Princess, his very own Princess of Darkness, and personal angel, Elena.

"Great it's been decided by the facility and students in charge of the decorating committee that Elena Gilbert will win it, do you know her?" she asks moving closer, batting her eyelashes.

"I think I might" Damon said, knowing his patience was running dangerously thin when it came to this women, but he ignored how much she annoyed him and followed her onto the stage.

…

I've been watching Damon for most of the night and even though I am having fun I know it would be far better it he was beside me. He walks across the stage behind Mr's Lewis, she taps on the microphone testing it, the music changes to a soft, slow song, and Mr's Lewis says, "Ok girls and boys, it's time to announce the Winter Princess, so I'm going to hand you all over to our new teacher, Mr. Salvatore".

Damon stood in front of the microphone, looking like a King about to address his people, his presence causing everyone people to look up, and causing girls to completely ignore their dates. Damon waited to he had everyone's attention, his eyes glance over to me looking amused before he opens the red envelope that Mr's Lewis passes to him, "The Winter Princess chosen by the decorating committee and teachers, is" he looks down at the envelope, each girl waiting anxiously praying that their name will be called, "Elena Gilbert" he says smiling a 250 kilo-watt smile.

Meredith pats me on the back encouragingly, as the crowd parts to let me onto the stage, boys wolf whistling as I pass, Matt glares at them but I shake it off and decide it's just from habit.

I walk onto the stage where Damon's waiting with a tiara in hand. He places it in my hair, his eyes looking down at me loving like I was the only one in the room. He kisses my cheek, "Congratulations, Princess"

Even though I know his gesture makes girls jealous I know it won't cause serious suspicion. I smile up at him then to the crowd, guys are already gathering at the stairway's that leads to the stage waiting for me to come down to ask if I want to dance, which I have to because it's traditional.

I hesitate, wondering if jumping off the stage and avoiding them by hiding in the bathroom would be my best option, but I'd probably just end up with a broken neck.

Damon obviously sensing my worries puts his hand on my back, "May I have this dance?" he asks sounding like someone out of a Jane Austen novel but it doesn't sound strange when he says it.

I nod, letting him lead me off the stage, past all the boys and through to the middle of the dance floor, he pulls me closer, but not to close, his arm wraps around my waist his other hand claiming my hand. I lay my hand on his arms as we start turning in perfectly co-ordinated circles, moving to the rhythm of the song, I allow myself to relax forgetting everyone standing around, staring at how Damon can dance like a professional, all I can see is his black eyes shining as the blue and white light reflect off them.

Usually when I dance with guys I worry about standing on their feet or not remembering what way I'm suppose to move but Damon supports me, leading the way. His hand is gentle as it rests on my waist, his eyes unshielded allowing me access to his emotions, showing me a look filled with affection I don't even hear the music change to the next song, people fill the floor along with us, guarding us from the other teachers disapproving looks, "Let's get out of here" Damon whispers in my ear, nodding toward the back door.

"Let's go" I say causing him to smirk; I follow him as we go through the crowd, trying to go unnoticed.

We reach the safety of the back door and go out to the pitch black car park, Damon takes off his jacket and pulls it around my shoulders, his eyes darker than the night sky, "You look beautiful" he says his eyes roaming over my body, making my heart beat quicken, and my cheeks blush, his hands traces my jaw line, "I hate having to be careful around everyone" he admits putting his arms around my waist, "I don't want to pretend I don't know you, I don't want to hide how I feel about you" his lips move closer, brushing off mine.

"It's only for a few more days until Mr. Tanner comes back" I say trying to make him feel better even though I feel the same way.

"Your friends are going to know where together if they see you with me after I'm not your teacher" he says his fingers running through my hair softly.

"I know" I say trying to think of some way to make it work.

"We could leave, go somewhere away from here where no one knows us" his mouth curves against mine, and I don't know if he's being serious or not.

"You want to leave Fells Church?" I ask his eyes look serious but he's still smirking.

"Yeah, just for a while, its fine if you don't want to, we'll figure something else out" he says pressing his lips onto my cheek and down my jaw.

"If I said 'yes', where would we go?" I ask, because even though everyone I know and love is in Fells Church, if I can't be with Damon then I can't be happy, I'll just go back into my dark depressed state of mind.

Shock flashes through his eyes, before he can hide it, "You would really consider leaving everyone just to be with me?"

I nod, leaning against him, his eyes sparkling even though there's no light outside,

"Why?" he asks, confused, but I don't know why he doesn't know why, if he wants to leave for a while of course I'd come with him.

"Because I love you" I say knowing I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life.

He shakes his head, his smile disappears, his eyes drift from mine looking like his mind is miles away, "You don't love me" I start to interrupt him but he just put his hands softly on the sides of my face, "It's ok, I don't expect you to love me, I'm a vampire were not suppose to be loved, even when I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have expected you to love me then either" his expression was pained, and I know who put it there, after years of heartache over Katherine knowing that she betrayed him by using both him and his brother, so that must be why he wouldn't think he would ever be loved but it's not right, he deserves to be loved just as much as anyone.

So I grab his hands pulling them away from my face, and move closer to him, looking up at him, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" he answers seriously.

"Then believe me, I love _you_, not Matt, not anyone else, just you" I say honestly.

"I love you too" he says he eyes filled with affection.

"Then we'll leave" I say thankful to finally be able to tell him how I feel.

"Are you sure?" he asks, kissing my forehead.

"If leaving Fells Church is the only way I can truly be with you then let's go" I say smiling now that the pained look has left his face.

He pulls me into an embrace, his lips pushing down on mine, pulling back for a second smiling when he says, "I always knew you'd be mine"

_**Yay road trip! Sorry for not updating in ages, I starting writing another Delena story called 'Lost Souls' please R&R :]**_


	14. Getting Lost With You

_Sorry it's been too long since I last updated this! Hope you like this chapter, please review :]_

**Chapter 14**

Damon's car blocked out the sounds of the outside world, leaving just the safe, warm haven of his car.

Elena sank back into the leather seats, excited by the idea of time alone with Damon, but even with all the excitement that she felt her eyes kept drifting shut as she listened to the soft purr of his engine.

When she woke up, Damon's coat she around her shoulders, the sun was only just raising as it caressed her skin.

Damon looked over to her smirking, "Am I really that boring?" he asked looking at her with amusement.

"How long was I sleeping?" she asks laughing.

"All night" he replied, taking hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a delicate kiss on it, "Even when you sleep you look like an angel"

Elena felt her cheeks blush, even after all this time with Damon she still wasn't use to his centuries of charm.

She looked out the window, her eyes widening as she took in the view of golden sand and sea that stretched for miles, "Where are we?"

"Somewhere were no one knows us" he laughs musically.

"You mean were staying here?" Elena asks gazing out the window at the picture like scenery.

"I didn't have time to get a place for us to stay saying as this is all last minute but we'll be staying at a hotel just up there" he says nodding towards a huge hotel, that was only a stone throw away from the beach, I didn't know where I was but I didn't care anywhere with Damon to me was like paradise.

…

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" Meredith called trying to get her attention as Bonnie swayed with her eyes closed to the music; she grabbed her arm shaking her.

"Hmm, what is it?" Bonnie said looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"I can't find Elena anywhere" she says her usual calm voice shaking with worry that was easily covered up by the beat of the music.

Matt was at attention in seconds, glad of an excuse to stop dancing, "Did you check outside?"

"Yeah I've been looking for her for more than half an hour now, she's definitely not here and she's not answering her mobile" Meredith rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"She's bound to turn up later" Bonnie shrugged, starting to dance again.

"I'll get my car" Matt said already heading for the door, Bonnie stood with her hands on her hips, pouting until Meredith pulled her outside, they got into Matt's car as soon as he pulled it around.

"Where should we look first?" Matt asked Meredith, pushing his sandy hair out of his eyes to see the road.

"Go straight ahead, then turn right at the roundabout" Bonnie's voice came from the backseat; she sounded mechanically as she stared straight ahead.

"How do you know that?" Meredith asked cautiously, giving Matt a worried look but Bonnie didn't reply she just kept looking straight ahead.

She only spoke again when Matt followed her directions, "Keep going forward until you get to the motorway". Reluctantly they took her advice, while not only worrying about where Elena was but about what was happening to Bonnie.

…

**EPOV**

I followed Damon down to the beach after leaving our stuff in the hotel, which was huge, Damon had gotten us the honeymoon suite after 'Influencing' the receptionist, the room was decorated with red satin and rose petals were scattered on the bed.

It was late, so the beach was empty, the sun having gone down hours ago; Damon started to unbutton his top, throwing it on sand below us.

"What are you doing?" I laugh, as he smirks at me looking at me from under his lashes.

"I don't want to get my shirt wet" he says, nodding towards the water.

"You have to be joking, it'll be freezing" I say shaking my head as he moves toward me, his eyes shining "and… I can't swim" I say looking for excuses but it's too late; he grabs me throwing me over his shoulder, carrying me towards the water. I can feel his chest rumbling with laughter he's trying to hold in at my pitiful attempts to free myself.

"Damon!" I scream trying to stop myself from laughing with him, he kicks off his boots, pulling off my sandals, before throwing us both into the water, my top and shorts getting drenched in the process.

I surface to the top of the water, laughing, as Damon grabs me from behind, pulling me back under. My hair floats above me as he smiles at me underneath the water, he pulls me closer kissing my lips, asking for access that I willing give, letting me receive the air he doesn't need. He holds onto my hips as he pulls me up from underneath, running a hand through his hair that's dripping with water.

"Thought you said you couldn't swim" he laughs, stilling holding my hips so I don't fall under.

"I can't swim _well_" I say, acting innocent, even though I haven't swam yet other than being thrown into water and pulled under.

He smirks, lying on his back, with his hands behind his head, grabbing my hand so that I'll lye back as well. Hesitantly I push myself backwards, letting my body float on top of the water with Damon's hand resting on my back to keep me afloat, as we look at the stars that cover what would be a pitch black sky.

After a while we swam back to shore, falling onto the warm sand together, taking off the clothes that were sticking to our body leaving me in only my undergarments.

Damon leans over kissing my neck, our legs entwined; I feel my eyes close, my head tilting back, as his lips travel up to my jaw finally reaching my lips.

His hand teasingly playing with the hem of my underwear, my hand runs through his wet hair, as we kiss passionately under the moonlight. His other hand trailing down my side, I shudder with pleasure, making him smirk.

I press closer to him; a growl escaping his lips as he playfully nips at my neck, running his fangs over it lightly. I push his head closer as he nuzzles my neck; he kisses lightly as I wait impatiently for him to bite.

His teeth finally sink into my neck, after a second of pain all I could feel was overwhelming pleasure as he drank from me, letting me not only feel my emotions but his as I drifted off to sleep.

I can honestly say that night was the best night of my whole life.


	15. Stealing Hearts and Wounding Souls

**Chapter 15**

"How do we even know she's here?" Meredith asked it had taken them all night trying to find this place; they were parked outside of a hotel, after following Bonnie's directions.

"Shush" Matt hushed her urgently pointing through the windshield "Look there she is!" Elena was running barefooted up to the hotel in a white sundress, her sandals in her hand. Seconds later they saw their history teacher Mr. Salvatore run after her, throwing her over his shoulder, while she screamed, kicking her legs wildly trying to get free as he carried her into the hotel.

"Mr. Salvatore kidnapped her!" Bonnie gasped.

"How did you know they would be here?" Meredith asked Bonnie distressed.

"Who cares, we got to save Elena before he lays his filthy hands on her!" Matt demanded, jumping out of the car and running towards the hotel, Bonnie and Meredith close behind.

**Earlier that day…**

Elena opened her eyes, to see the sun shining down on her, a soft feel of warm sand beneath her fingertips; she smiled as she felt a strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Damon lying shirtless next to her the sunlight shining on his body, his eyes opened slowly, lazy grin on his lips, his hair tousled perfectly.

"Good Morning Princess" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her face.

"Morning" she leaned in kissing his lips feeling his lips curve against hers as he smirked.

Her stomach rumbled, he pulled back laughing he forgot sometimes that she was human and had needs, "Last one back to the hotel has to pay for breakfast?" he suggests playfully.

"You want me to make a bet that I can beat a vampire at a race?" she laughs gazing at him incredulously.

"I promise not to use vampire speed _and_ I'll give you a ten second start?" he tempts, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal" she agreed though she knew she wouldn't win.

"Ten" he said, his hands behind his head and eyes closed as he started counting.

Elena stumbled to her feet, running for the huge building, kicking off her sandals and picking them up so she could run faster, she could already hear Damon say 'one'.

Just as she was getting close to the entrance and thought she might actually have a chance of beating him, she felt arms wrap around her legs, lifting her off the ground, she let out a surprised scream, trying to free herself by wriggling about but his grip was too strong, she laughed as they got inside, he used his vampire speed up the stairs, so fast that the receptionist didn't even see them. She landed on her back on a soft bed, looking up at Damon who was smiling down at her with a devilish grin.

"You cheated, that means I win" she tries to say it seriously, but ends up biting her lip to restrain from laughing.

"Ok, ok, wait here and I'll bring some breakfast up, as long as I'm rewarded for my good deeds" he leans in kissing her lips for a brief second before disappearing.

Elena lay on bed, her eyes closed, enjoying relaxing for once, but it didn't last long she heard loud footsteps out the door that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Elena!" a familiar voice shouted, her eyes snapped opened, sitting up straight on the bed, suddenly alert. She ran to the door, opening it to see Bonnie, Matt and Meredith running through the hallways.

"There she is!" Bonnie squealed running towards her and hugging her tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asks shocked.

"You disappeared from the dance so we came to find you, I can't believe he would kidnap you! I guess you really can't trust anybody, did he hurt you?" she rushed holding Elena at arms length, to inspect her.

"What are you talking about, who kidnapped me?" Elena asked.

"Mr. Salvatore" Meredith said, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Elena shook her head, almost laughing, "He didn't kidnap me"

"B-But, we saw him, he… he" Matt stuttered, looking confused.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" Elena said, bowing her head, she walked back into the room signalling for them to follow, she knew she would have to confess that she had been lying to them this whole time, and that she was in love with there history teacher…

…

Damon walked out from the kitchen after compelling the waiter to let him take the food back to the room. He stopped in the hallway seeing Elena standing with her back to him waiting at the reception desk. He walked up behind her, putting the tray on the counter, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck from behind.

"I thought I told you to wait in the room" he smirked as she tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder.

Her lapis lazuli eyes looking up at him, sparkling, he froze; listening to her heartbeat, just to find out it was non-existent.

He stared down at her, his eyes boring into hers, his hand moved from her waist, his fingers curled around her wrists, slamming her against the wall, teeth bared and jaw clenched.

"What the hell?" he asked quietly, bewildered.

"Hello, Damon" she smiled widely at him, "It's been a long time, far too long"

"You're dead, how could you be here?" he wondered aloud, eyebrows furrowed.

"Please, did you really think _I_ was the suicidal type of person?" she scoffed, her head raised proudly.

"You faked your death?" he applied more pressure to his grip, forcing her closer into the wall, his eyes deadly, he had mourned over her for centuries just to find out she was alive all the time, all his sorrow that he had held towards her turned into rage and utter hatred.

She shrugged, smiling up at him, "I'm back now, so maybe we can pick up where we left off" she suggested, lifting herself onto her tiptoes, to press her lips to his. He slammed her against the wall harder; dropping her wrists like it burned him to touch her, backing away from her.

He thought of Elena waiting for him upstairs, how she would never be as selfish to lie to him like Katherine had, how Elena was a hundred times the person Katherine was. He wondered why he ever thought he loved Katherine, back then he didn't know the meaning but now, now he does.

"You're five centuries too late" he spat, turning away from her and walking towards the stairs.

"Maybe you'd change you're mind if Elena was out of the picture" she said in a sickeningly sweet sing song voice.

He turned around violently, about to warn her to stay away, but the space she was standing was vacant, she was no where to be seen.

**I know it's been too long since I updated, for that I am completely sorry! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestion of what you want to happen please let me know xx**


	16. Magic

**Chapter 16**

** Previously **

** "Maybe you'd change you're mind if Elena was out of the picture" she said in a sickeningly sweet sing song voice.**

**He turned violently, about to warn her to stay away, but the space she was standing was vacant, she was no where no be seen.**

"Wait, ok let me see if I got this right, you ran away with our history teacher, without telling anyone you were leaving and you weren't kidnapped?" Meredith asked looking at her incredulously.

"Yeah, but could you call him Damon, it just doesn't sound right calling him a teacher" Elena shrugged, watching as all three of them stared at her gobsmacked, "Now that I've explained it's you're turn, how did you find me?"

Meredith and Matt looked over to Bonnie, who was smiling nervously at them, "I guess I have been keeping some things from you all" Bonnie started fidgeting, "This summer when I went to my Aunt's house, she was teaching me about my family history…" she trailed off wondering if they would think she was crazy.

They watched her intently waiting for her to continue, taking a deep breath she said, "I come from a long line of witches" she admits, sighing in relief like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders just by revealing the secret that had been burdening her, "Before you ask, no I'm not lying" she rushed on, watching their perplexed expressions.

"A witch" Elena felt like her head was spinning, first vampires now witches, what could possibly be next?

Bonnie nodded meekly, all four of them jumping when the door slammed opened.

"Damon" Elena breathed, relaxing while the others stayed still watching him stand in the doorway his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He didn't even acknowledge their presence as he moved swiftly through the room, looking out the windows both ways before locking it, "You ok?" he asked Elena, already making his way to the bathroom, searching to make sure an certain unwanted vampire was lurking about.

"Yeah, fine...uh Damon are _you_ ok?" she questioned his unusual behaviour.

"Perfect" he flashed her a 250 kilowatt smile, locking the door then turning quickly to look directly at Bonnie, his head tilted to the side his eyebrow quirked, "So you're a witch?"

Bonnie's eye widened, wondering how he heard that, even though Damon knew since the second he had seen her in his class that she was a witch, not that she knew that, "How did you know?"

"Overheard" he shrugged casually, Meredith and Matt were still looking sceptical but Elena now looked convinced to see Damon believe her.

"You two" he said advancing on Meredith and Matt, his eyes glancing between the two of them, "Drive back to Fells Church, Bonnie will drive back with me and Elena, but you won't come back here or tell anyone where we are, understand?"

Elena and Bonnie watched shocked, as Meredith and Matt rose to their feet, nodding at Damon before saying in unison, "We should go back to Fells Church" they moved towards the door, unlocking it and leaving without another word.

"Damon!" Elena hissed, wondering why he had just compelled her friends.

He ignored her protests coming to sit beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his and kissing it delicately, his eyes saying the words he wasn't able to, _I won't let her get you_.

She looked at his confused, but he simply smiled and motioned for Bonnie to sit on the sit opposite.

Hesitantly she sat down, looking over to Elena worriedly.

"So you any good at witchcraft?" he asked her.

"Um…I spent most of the summer learning it, I know the basic spells but nothing too advanced" she began warily not knowing whether or not to trust him, there was something about him she just couldn't put her finger on.

"I guess that will have to do" he sighed, getting to his feet, "You know how to inflict pain on others?"

"That's more dark magic, my aunt taught me about it but we never attempted it, you shouldn't mess with magic like that" she explained watching him cautiously.

"Tell me Bonnie, have you heard of vampires?" he asked a smirk on his lips.

Elena gasped, as Bonnie's lips pressed together tightly, frown lines appearing on her forehead, realisation dawning on her, she looked him up and down as if seeing him for the first time. She always knew she had a strange feeling about him, but could it be true? She thought her Aunt was talking nonsense when she told her about vampires.

"You…?" she asked, her eyes focused on him.

He nodded solemnly, "Yes, but all you need to know is Elena is in danger and I need you're help to protect her"

**Two updates in one night! Longer chapter next time I promise! Please review xx**


	17. Powerful Mind Games

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

After a few deep breaths from Bonnie, she calmed down and stared at Damon with determination, "What do I do?"

A smile grew on his lips, "First, let's see what you've got"

He stood in front of her motioning her to stand, as I watched on in confusion.

Bonnie's lips set in a thin line, her fists clenched as she stood in front of him, she was scared I knew her too well, but she was putting on a brave face trying not to show that he intimidated her.

"Damon, what's this about? Why am I in danger?" I asked, at this point a little desperately.

"Katherine" he said her name like he was in pain.

"I thought she was dead"

"Me too" he shrugged it off, his eyes focusing back on Bonnie.

"Don't let me get close to you" he said, his voice held a clam authority.

Bonnie looked horrified at the idea, "I'll hurt you"

"Hopefully"

"You're not making any sense" she said, as I tried to understand what he was doing.

"If you want to keep Elena save, you'll do it" he's glare was deadly, and just when I was about to protest he raised his hand to silence me. This was a different side to Damon, like an animal protecting their loved ones, he was focused.

He moved forward slowly toward her, a slight furrow appeared on Bonnie's brow as she concentrated. He stumbled slightly before regaining balance, moving at her quicker now, but just before he reached out to grab her, he lost balance, his hand stretching out to clutch onto a table to reduce the impact as he fell to his knees. His hands came down to hold his face, as it contorted in pain.

"Bonnie, stop!" I screamed, falling to my knees beside him.

In less time than it took for him to fall, he was climbing to his feet, offering me his hand to help me up, like none of that had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen, my Aunt didn't say-" Bonnie stumbled over her words.

"That was good" Damon said, nodding, "If you can do that to anyone who comes anywhere near Elena, she should be safe"

"That's why you made her do that? To keep me safe?" I asked, not knowing if I should hit him or hug him.

"I needed to make sure she was strong enough"

"Why does Katherine want to kill me, what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, she just wants to piss me off, but you don't have to worry about it, I'll take care of her"

"Meaning…."

"A stake through the heart should do"

I stared at him with wide eyes, "She's older, and that means stronger, you can't do this alone"

"I'm sure once Stefan hears about her magically appearance he'd happily help hunt her down" he said, I could see the light in his eyes as he thought of all the different ways to kill her.

"I'm coming with you"

His eyes moved back to mine quickly, no smirk as he said "No" no other explanation just one emphasised rejection.

"I can help you, please"

"I'm not going to risk losing you" his voice was softer, his hand reaching up to caress my cheek, and even with all my anxiety I still felt myself lean into his hand, calming slightly, "I'm going to take you and Bonnie home, you have to stay with her at all times, understand?"

I nodded weakly, I wanted to be stronger, to be able to be of use at times like this I wished I was a vampire.

"Good, then let's get you home" he whispered, kissing my forehead, before grabbing the suitcases and leading me out of the hotel, Bonnie following close by.

…

The ride back to town was quiet as all three of us thought about what was happening, Bonnie looked scared, Damon, well Damon was being Damon, emotions weren't easy to read when it came to him. Then there was me, I should have been terrified that a century's old vampire wanted to kill me, but I was more worried about the fact Damon might get hurt or killed.

Damon pulled the car to a stop in my driveway, "I'll bring the bags in yours two go inside, quickly"

Bonnie ran with me to the doorway, as I looked under the doormat for the key to open the door. The house was quiet, Margaret would have been at nursery, and Aunt Judith would be working at this time.

"Oh God, I forgot to tell Aunt Judith that I wouldn't be home last night" She was going to kill me once she got home; especially if she found out I had ran away with my teacher.

"It's a good thing I used you're phone last night to text her saying you were staying at Meredith's then, right?" Damon said, his smirk returning as he joined us in the hallway, putting my bag of clothes on the floor. "Check the back door, make sure it's locked" he said to Bonnie, "Please" he added after I send him a brief 'be nice' stare.

"What good would a lock do against a vampire?"

"Nothing, she shouldn't be able to get in without an invitation, but she could always compel a human to break in…" he trailed off leaving the rest to my imagination.

"Do you have to go?" I knew it was useless, but I didn't want to regret not asking him later on.

"I'll be back" he promised, but I could tell it was a promise he might not be able to keep, "The less people in the house the safer you'll be, also I've put a few stakes in your bag, also you'll need to drink this" he handed me a small tube, "Vervain" he explained, putting it in my pocket.

"Just…be careful" I sighed, wishing I could go with him.

"Me? I should be telling you to be careful" he laughed pulling me into his arms, "When this is over, we'll be together, no matter what anyone thinks about it" he whispered against my lips, placing chaste kisses on my cheek, moving to my lips, where they became urgent. That's when I realised he didn't think he'd survive this either, this wasn't a 'see you later' kiss this was a goodbye, one I wasn't ready to make.

As he drew back, the pain in his black eyes was obvious, before he smiled; hiding any emotion he was feeling and headed towards the door.

"Lock it after me" he said opening the door, "And Elena"

"Yeah?" I said knowing I was seconds from tears.

"I love you" My hands tightened on the nearby wall, trying to restrain myself from running to him and dragging him back.

"I love you too" I whispered with an unsteady voice, and with that he was gone.

Bonnie came up behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder, she didn't tell me not to worry or reassure me that everything was going to be ok, she knew as well as I did that it was unlikely.

She locked the door, then turned with her best over-enthusiastic smile, "I ordered pizza, and picked out some DVD's, just like old times" she promised, just as she said that the doorbell rang.

"Bonnie don't open that!" I yelled, but it was too late she had the door open.

"Hey guys" Bonnie said in relief, as she greeted Meredith and Matt, with an apologetic look towards me for acting without thinking.

"Hey, we wanted to make sure you got back safely" Meredith said, coming through to the hallway.

"Actually, we were just about to get something to eat…" I said, looking at Bonnie for an excuse for why they should leave. _The less people in the house, the safer _Damon's words echoed through my mind, I had to make them leave.

"Great, I'm starving" Matt said, following Meredith in, and closing the door behind him.

"We were going to watch a DVD, you probably wouldn't like it" Bonnie said, looking helpless as she tried to think of reasons why they shouldn't stay.

"Anything would be better than the last chick-flick you made me watch" he shrugged, making his way into the living room.

"Sure, make yourselves at home" I said defeated, as they all sat down on the sofa, I started walking to the stairway before Bonnie called out to me.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom" I said, giving her an incredulous look, she couldn't mean…

"I'll come with you" Yep, she meant it. Matt and Meredith both turned to look at her, their eyebrows raised, "I have to use it too" she added, following me up the stairs.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked as she stood guard outside the bathroom door.

"Yes, Damon said I needed to keep you safe at _all_ times"

"Whatever" I sighed, I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I didn't ask to be protected, it was Damon's life that was at risk as he hunted down Katherine.

I locked the bathroom door, splashing water onto my face to try and think clearer, wishing there was something I could do to help.

After wasting time in the bathroom, by brushing my teeth and combing my hair for as long as possible to distract myself, I opened the door, "I'm finished, you know you might get a job as a bouncer with your new 'skills'" I joked to Bonnie, turning to face her after closing the door, but she wasn't there.

Maybe she realised she was talking this whole bodyguard thing to seriously… "Bonnie?" I called down the hallway.

A loud bang came from behind my bedroom door, without thinking about it I ran into my room, everything looked normal, nothing had fallen to the floor.

I stood in the middle of the room, turning in a full circle, proving to myself no one was in here. As I turned to leave, I ran into…myself.

I gasped, as I realised who it was, "Elena" she said smiling slyly, before taking a seat gracefully at the end of my bed, patting the space next to her, "Sit"

I hesitated, glancing to the door, weighing my options, "I can break your neck in less time than it takes you to blink" she stated calmly, Katherine's eyes narrowed to the spot beside her.

I sat down, making sure not to go to close to her, "Where's Bonnie?"

"The witch is tied up securely downstairs" she said, making the hairs on my arms stand up as her cold eyes watched my neck, "You didn't really think a girl could stop me? Damon really does underestimate me"

"Stay away from Damon" I snapped, which wasn't quite the smartest thing to say to a vampire.

"You don't get to give me orders, little girl" her hand reached out tracing the outline of my face with cold fingers, as I stayed as still as I could.

"How did you get in?" I asked thinking of ways to get out of here, though slightly relieved knowing that if she's here she can't hurt Damon.

"The boy let me in, quite the gentleman, apart from mistaking me for you" Matt must have thought she was delivering the pizza they had ordered, and it wouldn't have been too hard to convince him to invite her in, especially because he thought she lived here.

I must have looked terrified as she continued, "There still living, though they won't be coming to the rescue though, there a bit tied up at the minute"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"So many questions, it's my time to get some answers" she scolded, "Why did you take Damon from me?" her eyes flashed red, her hand trailing down to my throat.

"I didn't take him from you, he was never yours" I spat through gritted teeth.

Her grip tightened, "Looks like little Miss Copycat has a death wish"

"Go on then kill me, it won't make any difference, Damon's still going to hate you, didn't you hear, the psychotic ex-girlfriend act is _so_ last year" I could barely breath, but an idea still flashed through my mind. Both her hands were around my neck as I reached in to my pocket, opening the tube Damon had given me and throwing the vervain in her face.

Clouds of smoke rose on her skin, as she screeched in pain, releasing her grip on my neck. I fell to my knees beside her, gasping for breath.

"You bitch" she screamed, reaching out for me, I narrowly missed her outstretched hand as I scrambled backwards. I pulled on the door handle bringing myself to my feet and running for the stairs. Katherine yelled out behind me, stumbling towards me her face red from where the vervain had burnt and weakened her.

She attempted to grab me again, as I pushed myself to escape her reach my footing slipped, and I went crashing down the stairs, hitting my head off the sharp wooden edges.

My vision was blurry as I looked up the stairs; Katherine was walking down meaningfully slowly, looking triumphant, she had me now.

I could feel my forehead was hot and sticky, blood. The thought made me queasy; I heard struggling in the living room and caught a glimpse of Meredith's dark hair she was on the ground her mouth gagged.

My arm felt broken, so I used the other one to edge me backwards towards the wall but more importantly towards my bag that Damon had left in the hallway.

"Any last words?" Katherine asked cruelly, the burn marks on her face nearly cleared.

"Four actually" I said, praying I would get the right pocket of the bag, "Stay away from Damon" My hand reached into the bag, coming up with a sharp hard carved stake that I plunged into her leg, because I didn't have time to reach up any further.

She released a growl before falling backwards, wincing before reaching to grab the stake and pull it from her leg. I grabbed another one, and a silver knife. I went to stab the stake into her heart, now that I could stand but she moved and it went through her shoulder. Her hands closed around my wrist, trying to pull me closer, her fangs extended.

I used the knife to slash at her arm, making her pull away, hissing.

I ran into the living room, moving to Matt who was the closest, cutting the rope that tied his wrists and feet. When his hands were free he pulled the rope that was around his mouth and coughed, holding onto the edge of the sofa and me for support.

"Here, take this" I shoved the handle of the knife into his hands, "Untie Bonnie and Meredith" I didn't stay to see if he did I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen, with a arm that felt like it had been crushed by a truck and a head that was still pouring with blood.

I dialled Damon's number into the phone attached to the wall, he answered on the second ring, "Elena?"

"She's here" I managed to pant out.

He said something in Italian that I presumed was a curse, then said, "Get out of the house and run as fast as you can, I'm coming" The line cut off, but it wasn't the dial tone that happened when someone hung up, it was just silence. I turned around to see Katherine standing right behind me holding the now broken cord of the phone in her hand. The hole in her leg and shoulder had stopped bleeding and had closed up, but the hole in her clothes and blood that stained it proved her skin had been cut.

"Not a smart move, Elena" she advanced closer as I walked backward stopping when my back hit the countertop.

Her canines were still sharp and now fully revealed as she smiled, "I'm going to enjoy this".

"Stop!" Bonnie's trembling voice demanded from the doorway, a pale looking Matt and horror-stricken Meredith taking their places behind her.

"Bonnie, don't please leave while you still can" I begged, but they didn't move.

"I'd listen to your friend if I was you, this is going to get messy" Katherine teased, grabbing my shirt to pull me closer. She stopped, frowning down at me, before whirling back to face Bonnie, her hand flung to her head, her muscles tensing, "Stop that" she hissed, but Bonnie stood her ground, eyes narrowed at Katherine, as she did God-knows-what to inflict pain on her.

Katherine lunged at her, bringing her to the ground, Bonnie yelped, Matt and Meredith tried to pull her from Katherine's grip. I reached behind me, grabbing a butcher knife, and running towards Katherine the knife held above my head ready to strike.

She turned violently, pouncing to her feet, and forcing the knife from my hand. She raised it with a sick smile, my arms raised over me as I fell back into the counter again, sliding to the floor waiting for the knife to stab into my skin, but it didn't come.

A clattering noise happened close to me, and I seen the knife at my feet, a few seconds Katherine's body hit the ground with a thud. Her eyes were opened, but looked lifeless; dead.

I lowered by shaking hands, to see Damon standing over her, a stake in his hand, covered in her blood; he dropped it to the floor, pulling me up into a tight embrace. His warm lips on my cheek as he carried me out of the kitchen, "Are you ok?" he asked looking desperate, showing more emotion than I've ever seen on him.

"I'm fine," I sigh, holding onto him tightly, "Bonnie" I say quickly looking over his shoulder, he turned to look as well, Stefan and Matt were helping her to the sofa, and she looked pale but thankfully unharmed.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" he asked, looking worried as he examined my head injury.

"Please tell me you don't have any other ex-girlfriends who hold grudges"

He laughed despite his best efforts, "We need to get you to hospital, and also try to explain what just happened to them" he said nodding towards Matt and Meredith who looked like they were in shock, and like they wanted an explanation. This should be fun.

**Longer this time like I promised:] Thanks to reviewers for asking me to update, I didn't realise how long I left it, sorry! Please review x**


	18. Regrets and Mistakes make Memories

"Definitely broken" Damon said, after examining my arm, he kept at arms length, at first I thought it was just because he was upset about having to kill the woman he loved but then I felt the pain in my head and realised it was still bleeding.

"Great" I sighed sarcastically, though it came out weak, getting chased about the house by a vampire was exhausting.

"I can help with the head injury" he said, letting go off my arm and taking hold of my hand instead.

Maybe it was the loss of blood but it took me longer than normal to understand what he meant. "You mean taking your blood?" I looked around my empty bedroom, where we had retreated before anyone had the chance to ask questions I wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"It'll stop the bleeding and close the wound but we'll still have to go to the hospital to get your arm sorted" He was trying not to look into my eyes, doing everything he could to avoid catching a glimpse of the blood that trickled down my forehead. It was easy to forget sometimes that blood had a lot of control over him; it would have been his natural instinct to want to drink my blood, not offer me his own.

When I didn't protest, he lifted his wrist to his mouth, his canines extending and piercing through his skin. His blood was a deep red, thicker than human blood, finally his eyes met mine, two endless dark holes, guarded as always, but for once I finally knew what he was thinking, what he was trying to tell me without him having to say it. He loved me, so much that he would put past the fact that my blood was tempting him to no end, because he didn't want me to be hurt, that's what you do for the people you love; you do whatever it takes, no matter how much you have to sacrifice.

He raised his wrist to my mouth, offering me the cure to ease the pain, and I took his blood without hesitation, the sweet, warm liquid trailed its way down my throat. I could feel the dull throbbing in my head weaken, new skin closing over the bloody gash on my head. My arm still hurt, I would need more than blood to fix the broken bone. I pulled back, and Damon look more relaxed now that the bleeding had stopped.

He took the damp towel from a basin filled with water, which he had earlier retrieved from her bathroom, wiping the excess blood from my forehead. "Are you ok?" Stupid question, one I regretted asking as soon as it left my lips. Of course he's not ok, the girl he had mourned over had faked her own death, and then when she came back into his life he had to kill her.

He rolled his eyes, smirking, "You're the one with broken bones are _you_ ok?"

I stood up from the bed, to be able to look him in the eye, "You don't have to pretend, I'll understand if you're upset"

His hand reached up to push my hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek lightly, he stayed silent for a few seconds, almost like he was trying to figure out if he was upset.

"I don't regret killing her, because if I didn't you'd be dead" he paused, eyes thoughtful, not quite answering my question, "I might have loved her once, but that was a very long time ago and most of the time I was being compelled. She turned me against my own brother, and then ruined both our lives, damning us to an eternity alone. So, no I'm not upset, but I do feel grateful towards her" My eyebrows drew together in confusion, "If I wasn't turned into a vampire, I would have never been able to meet you, it's taken me five centuries it feel this way. I love you, Elena" he admitted, hearing him say those words made my knees weak, seeing the affection in his eyes was one thing but for him to admit not only to me but to himself, took my breath away.

He leaned in closer, his lips gently pressing against mine, "I love you too" I murmured between his chaste kisses. His lips curved into a smirk against mine, as his arms wrapped around my waist, careful that he didn't touch my arm.

"Promise me something?" he asked, his eyes closed, our foreheads leaning against one another.

I thought about it for a second, not sure I could possibly say no to anything he asked of me, "Anything"

He smiled, his eyes opening as he says, "Don't ever change"

My head leaned to the side without any conscious decision to do so; did he mean what I thought he did? Did he mean to always be who I am, or to never grow older, forever young? Before I could ask, shouting erupted from downstairs.

"Matt" Damon put simply, rolling his eyes, when he looked back at me he was serious again, waiting for my answer, and I could have sworn I seen a vulnerable look in his eyes.

"I promise" I wasn't quite sure what I was committing to, but I knew I loved him and would give him my all, that's all that mattered.

His smile light up the whole room, almost as bright as the sun, but it only lasted a few seconds before he turned it off, "We should go downstairs, Matt's getting shirty" he scoffed.

"What are we going to tell them?"

"It's your choice" he said, not seeming fazed about having to go downstairs and face Matt and Meredith.

"It's not my secret to share though, it should be up to you" he took hold of my good hand, running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face.

"We'll tell them together" he said it like it would be simple, like it would be as easy as saying _by the way I'm not just your history teacher, I'm a vampire._

My heart was racing as I walked down the stairs, Matt's raised voice getting louder the closer I came to the door; Damon squeezed my hand in reassurance before opening the door.

Everyone turned to stare at me, silence replacing the earlier arguments. They were all waiting for me to explain, Stefan was standing near Matt, obviously trying to calm him down. Bonnie sat beside Meredith who looked like she was in shock.

"What's going on?" Matt broke the silence, he looked tense and ready for a fight but I could see the undeniable fear in his eyes.

I had to bite my lip to keep the words from tumbling out of me, I should brace him for this, but how are you suppose to tell someone that everything they know is wrong, that everything isn't just black and white?

"Stefan" Damon began before I could think of how to start, "Would you mind explaining this?"

"What?" Stefan looked uncomfortable, he barely knew any of them how was he suppose to explain his life story to strangers?

"If you all hadn't noticed, Elena's arm is sitting at an unusual angle, she needs to go to the hospital" he was leaning against the wall looking more relaxed than ever, if not slightly bored by having to explain everything.

Stefan looked over to me, looking genuinely concerned, though he looked different, paler? I nearly hit myself on the head when I realised what was wrong, Damon wasn't the only one who had loved Katherine once. "Yeah, you should get that looked at" Stefan agreed.

"I can take her" Matt said, eyeing Damon suspiciously, I couldn't blame him though; he had witnessed Damon killing someone who looked exactly like me.

"Then you'll miss story time" Damon said sarcastically, putting his arm around my waist to lead me out, signalling Stefan to follow us into the hall.

"I'll be fine" I said to Matt who looked like he was about to follow, he looked thoughtful before nodding solemnly.

"Should I really be the one to tell them?" Stefan asked once he had closed the door behind him, his voice low.

"You're a people person, no worries, besides Bonnie may be able to help you she already knows what we are" he shrugged, "if they look like they're about to run around town screaming 'Vampire' just compel them" I looked over to him with a stern look and he held up his hands in surrender, "Only if the worst comes to the worst" he corrected, guiding me towards the front door.

"Wait, Damon-" Stefan began but Damon cut him off.

"What?" he asked exasperated.

Stefan shifted his weight to one foot then back to the other, a guarded look in his eyes, that made him look a bit more like his older brother, "What about… the body?"

Damon nodded, considering his options of where he would put the decaying body that lye on my kitchen floor, "I'll sort it when I get back" he promised, finally leading me out the door and into his car.

…

After playing twenty questions with the nurse about how I managed to break my arm, while she sent glares to Damon, I finally got a cast on my arm. I had to tell her I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs, so really it's not like I lied… that much. She didn't seem to believe me though; convinced Damon was somehow involved, but unable to accuse him she let us go.

"I'm sort of disappointed" he said with a sigh, as he opened the car door for me, "You didn't even get a sticker"

I laughed but it didn't sound right, it was too forced, thankfully Damon was too busy moving around the car to the driver's side to notice. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said earlier, why did he always have to be so cryptic? This was definitely going to keep me up at night, so I took a deep breath, just about to ask him what he had meant by his words _don't ever change… _when his phone rang.

He put it on speakerphone, placing it on the dashboard "What?" he asked tiredly.

"I think you should come back, we've got a…problem" Stefan's voice answered, he sounded dazed?

"We're on our way back; didn't I tell you to compel them if they lost it?" he asked his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"It's not that, it's Katherine" Damon grabbed the phone putting it off speaker phone and lifting it to his ear; a stomach-churning feeling overwhelmed me.

"What about her?" he asked voice tight, showing he was not to be messed with.

"Her body, it's gone…it's just disappeared" I had to strain to hear him, at first I thought I had misheard, but Damon's tense posture proved I hadn't. I thought when Damon had pierced that stake through her heart it was over, but no, I was wrong, this was only the beginning.


End file.
